I Finally Found You
by 3DGlover
Summary: AU. Ichigo the all around artist befriends Rukia the runaway when meeting at a diner and things just seem to go up from there. Lost of fluff! All characters are back for the better!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the first chapter to a great couple that we can't wait to see! Enjoy! Oh yeah and uh no soul society stuff just a lot of AU fluff!**

Always bright

Ichigo Kurosaki was happy to open up his phone. The time read 9:14 AM, Saturday October 15th. He yawned, he was grateful to have this day to do anything he pleased since school was in 2 days. 'Please let this weekend go slow, I don't wanna do homework' he then groaned.

It's not like Kurosaki was an idiot. He'd actually been up for the top 3 smartest kids in class. Chad and Uryu had been the other two. It's just that during science or English, Ichigo really stood out, over topics they haven't even went through In AP chemistry or AP English. He'd just be logical and have his own answers without the book or source.

But that's not all, Ichigo had many hidden talents. Two that had stuck out were both forms of his art. Music and painting.

Ichigo Kurosaki was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist of a band he'd called 'The Insomniax.' His close friends from class joined him in this possible career pat. Shuhei Hisagi had his hands on the bass guitar as a backup vocal, Ulquiorra Cifer was his other backup vocals who'd played the drums. And Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was yet another backup vocal and played the lead guitar.

These four punk rockers and good friends had been the highest in school popularity since freshmen year, now leading to junior year. At first it was for them being the school hotties, but then they'd expressed themselves through music. And it led to them having a shot in the big screen. This opportunity was priceless. It would be better than them still playing at diners, bars, and local hard ass town spots.

When Ichigo had gotten home though from a gig or school, he'd go ahead and pursue the art of calm painting within him. Well that was if he wasn't out with the guys smoking and drinking at parties or at one of their homes as celebration.

Painting is one of the things he kept hidden from everyone in his house. Yes Ichigo lived on his own. He had his own house down 10 minutes away from his own. He had a nice place as well. His house was two stories, all the walls were off white, except for his room which was sky blue and had paintings of Kurt Cobain, cusses, and late night sayings. The first floor consisted of wooden floor and a kitchen and dining room exactly like his old house.

The living room was directly next to it with three black leather sofas. A widescreen TV to be looked at with a bookshelf next to it. Ichigo is absolutely in love with those books and reading them. It got Keigo and Renji to smack talk him in class when he was bored. Ichigo didn't care. Ichigo doesn't care.

Up the stairs next to the dining room was the second floor with an empty bedroom next to his down the hallway. He'd used it as a studio to record music, paint, and think. The bathroom beside it was nicely kept together. Your typical bathroom. But the basement, it had a sign on it. 'DO NOT ENTER, OR ELSE.'

Ichigo stepped out the shower and threw on his nice vibe shirt. It had fit him since he was 15, now being 17 (characters look the same from season 1 though!). Ichigo threw on his typical gray jeans and tied up his sneakers. Grabbing the keys to his awesome kept 2015 dark gray Honda Accord, he decided to drive down to Shuhei's and drop off his bass guitar he'd left at Ichigo's after drinking themselves out while watching TV last night.

It was walking distance Ichigo figured as he drove past the beach closely to his home and was only a block away from Shuhei's.

Walking up the all white house with his usual scowl, Ichigo rang the doorbell. Hearing shuffling and groans from his close friend. "Yeah Ima coming" he muttered opening the door. "Oh, what's up Ichigo?" Shuhei greeted rubbing his head yawning. He was in black shorts and was shirtless, 'real sight for the ladies' Ichigo chuckled. The tattoos and overall look and designs on the guy's face was a reason enough to be in this band. Not to mention he was probably Ichigo's favorite.

Ichigo checked the time, 11:14 AM. "Man it's early" Ichigo realized. Shuhei yawned again. "You're telling me man, I'm still about to snooze."

"Yeah yeah sorry about that, but you left your bass at my place, here ya go" Ichigo lifted up the all black guitar with a 69 and claw sticker attached. Shuhei's face lit up. "Kazeshini! I missed you baby! Thanks Ichigo. Forget all about it" Shuhei smiled. Ichigo only smirked and nodded.

"Hey Shuhei, wanna go to the Karakura Diner later tonight? It's only Saturday" Ichigo sighed and so did Shuhei. In relief. "Why? Trying to pick up chicks?" Shuhei teased. Ichigo only snorted.

"Yeah sure, 7:30 I'm free from work. And I'm pretty sure you're off today right?" Shuhei raised an eyebrow. Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I told Urahara I would double up tomorrow. And the shop shouldn't have a lot of people in today" Ichigo said.

Shuhei whooped and fist pumped Ichigo. "Alright I'll take my car there just meet me alright?" Shuhei asked again. Ichigo nodded and said bye. Ichigo then went off to grocery shop. It's been a while since he'd done that.

Ichigo entered the nicely kept supermarket. Walking down to the candy aisle, Ichigo found Grimmjow all ecstatic smiling, along with Ulquiorra who seemed bored, tired, and was pouting. Ichigo felt sorry for the guy, he'd always been dragged everywhere with Grimmjow, it was exhausting. But they were friends so.

"Thought I'd see you guys here" Ichigo smirked walking over to the candy section they were in. "Didn't expect you guys to be getting candy now too" Ichigo began running through the candy.

"You wouldn't have seen us if someone didn't feel like wasting time on sugar" Ulquiorra yawned in boredom. He was dressed in a plain white fleece with black aglets. The jeans he wore were black and slim fit.

Grimmjow just scoffed at him and shook his head, "Always have to be the boring lame-o eh buddy?" Grimmjow retorted. He was dressed in a tight white T-shirt which covered but showed the definition of his defined and muscular body. It covered the black tattoo of a circle beside a 6 on his abdomen. Ichigo never got that but being an artist showed him that everyone had their stories.

Speaking of muscles, Ichigo was sure that Shuhei and Grimmjow could have some sort of competition with those muscles of theirs.

Nothing implied. The four of them were always being compared as far as muscle went to show. Ichigo was sure people preferred him from rumors and his own ears but didn't know why. Of Ichigo knew one thing, it was to be humble. So he never budged.

"Well I'm gonna get some things and go, you guys ready for practice Monday? We gotta gig next Thursday" Ichigo crossed his arms waiting for Grimmjow to be an idiot.

"Practice? Ha don't need it as far as my skills go. But if you really want practice, why don't you and I hit the Yokubo Club(lust club) tomorrow eh old pal?" Grimmjow nudged Ichigo smiling widely. Ichigo snorted and walked past him after smacking his head with a bag of Reece's minis.

"Hey I'm allergic to peanut butter!" Grimmjow complained rubbing his head. Ulquiorra chuckled at the hurt Grimmjow. Ichigo past him, "Good luck with this guy Ulquiorra" Ichigo gave Ulquiorra a sympathetic scowl as Ulquiorra pouted at him which meant 'Please don't leave me, my sanity is slipping away.'

Ichigo left the market with his things and returned home, placing his things away. Well now Ichigo was officially free. Maybe he'd call Tatsuki to see what's up or maybe workout. He was interrupted as his phone rang. The phone read 'Hat and Clogs.' Ichigo sighed. He suddenly felt tired. It's not like he didn't like Urahara, the man was like a second er- better father, maybe uncle figure to him. He taught Ichigo many things and gave him shelter as well as a job and advice when he needed those things. Not to mention he'd bought him his first guitar and was his drug supplier (hehe). The thoughts made Ichigo really grateful for meeting the Kurt Cobain reincarnate.

"Hello?" Ichigo called through.

"Ichigo my boy, how are you doing?" Urahara asked in his calm yet excited voice.

"I'm fine thanks, need something?" Ichigo asked

"Nah I was just at the library with your dad, Kensei, and Shinji so I decided to buy you a book. Feel free to come pick it up anytime" Urahara said with his nonchalant happy voice.

"Wow that's really nice thanks Urahara, but you didn't have t-"

"My pleasure Ichigo, don't turn it down now cause your father was crying of how you like me more than him" Urahara snickered and Ichigo did the same fro the other line.

"Okay Hat and Clogs, first thing tomorrow morning. Thanks I'll see you soon" Ichigo stated.

"Alright Mr, Kurosaki take care" Urahara hung up.

Ichigo inwardly smiled and went off to drink some water. Looking over at the time, it reached 1:30 PM. "Well I already showered and got cleaned up for the diner tonight" Ichigo remembered. He pulled out his phone again and checked for any notifications.

'3 new messages' his phone read.

' _Hey Ichigo, going to the diner tonight, bored as hell. Wanna join?'_ The text was sent by Tatsuki. He didn't mind going anywhere alone with her. She was his childhood friend and he loved her for always being with him. He knew they'd always remain friends and he appreciated it.

He opened the second message from Senna. ' _Ichi! Hi I just got back from the mall with Orihime and Uryu. I was third wheeling so bad but it was fun!'_ Man she was jumpy. Another very very close friend of Ichigo. He always found it hard to be bothered by Senna. She was such a great friend and so was Orihime. Although he was sure that she liked three different guys. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Uryu. Something about Ulquiorra sealed the deal.

The third message came from Keigo. Ichigo sighed in frustration.

' _Hey Ichigo! I'm with Renji, Chad, and Mizuiro. We're going to the noodle shop! Text me back buddy! DON'T LEAVE ME!'_ Ichigo cringed, feeling the tears from Keigo. "Annoying kid" he growled watching some TV. Slowly Ichigo nodded off and fell asleep. Maybe he'd make some did when he woke up. Something else he was amazing at. Culinary arts.

Rukia Kuchiki was not having a bad day today surprisingly. She should've, after all she left her family just yesterday. Oh yeah she is now a soon to be 17 year old runaway. A junior precisely.

There were things Rukia was great at. Cooking, photography, sketching, managing, etc. Not to mention, she loved paintings. She always wanted someone to paint as she sat in front of them smiling. But that's where it fell.

Her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki was fond of having her married soon. Rukia wanted to get married yes. But one problem. TO SOMEONE SHE LOVED NOT AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE DAMMIT! So one disagreement came to another, and it led to her leaving her manor and just moving into Karakura town from their neighboring town of Taikitsu (boredom).

It wasn't that much of a worry. She always came to Karakura to see her friends. They happened to be the same girls Ichigo was friends with since he was young. He also knew Rukia by face but not name. She knew him for his building fame, hair, and looks. He was hot, she had to admit. But anyway, she was also close with Chad, Renji, Keigo, Mizuiro, and just about the rest of Ichigo's group. It's like she loved there all her life, she was close to all of them. So when she gave them the news, they were so ecstatic to know she would be with them in town now.

The first of them she informed was Senna. She knew that if Ichigo interacted easily with Senna, well she as dependable. Now they were done setting up Rukia's nicely kept apartment. It was more like a small house due to being single family and quite big.

"Rukia I can't believer you're actually in town with us now! Yay!" Senna bounced. Rukia only smiled lightly. "I know I like it already. I can't wait to see you in school tomorrow" Rukia said brightly. Senna bounced and giggled.

"Hey I'm going to the Karakura Diner tonight, wanna join?" Senna stopped bouncing while she asked. Rukia nodded, "Yeah! I love the diner" Rukia excitedly said making Senna all jumpy again. They were best friends. It was okay to act like this.

"I was actually gonna go with Tatsuki too but she has to go to the Dojo since Renji has his shift going on at 4 and obviously wants to hit on her" Senna mischievously laughed. Rukia joined her with that. "Oh yeah? I knew he had some fire in him other then that flaming head but what about you Senna?" Rukia nudged senna smirking.

"Huh? What about me?" Senna asked like a cute little plush toy. Rukia laughed. "I'm sure if an adorable, congenial, and funny girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend, well you're crushing on someone. So who's it?" Rukia explained.

Senna looked up to start thinking. "Hmmm…" She dazed off. "Well there is this guy in that band that play around in Karakura, Shuhei" Senna stared off. "He's really hot! I wanna talk to him but we don't sit by each other in class and he's at work a lot or with Ichi. I swear they love each other!" Senna pouted. "But I can't be mad cause I love Ichi too! He's so nice to me and treats us right. For some reason he just always protects us from anything, I'm glad to have a friend like him" Senna stated more to herself.

"Yeah…" Was all Rukia muttered. Senna looked up in slight shock. "Huh?" She asked Rukia. "Why the long face?"

"It's just, I never really talked to Ichigo or anything. He seems like a great person" Rukia finished. Senna smiled widely. "Awww is Rukia crushing on Ichi? I don't blame you he's just about perfect, for you mainly."

"Senna let's not start with that! I just said he seems-" Rukia cut herself off.

"Wait, perfect for me? How?" Rukia started.

Senna smiled, sitting down on Rukia's bed in her white onesie. Rukia was in a chappy onesie but it was mid day? "You see I know you better than them, and I know Ichi better than them, well maybe not more than Shuhei." 'That damn Shuhei' Senna thought.

"He likes girls that don't try. Girls that aren't freakishly tall like him. Girls that stick Up for themselves. Kind. Real. Sense full. Happy girls." Senna finished. "Original."

"Original girls like you Rukia." Senna smiled. "He's been in a dark place since he lost his mother. He never found a girl before. Like you, you lost Hisana too. And you never met a guy before. So don't ever be self conscious. Cause he asked me about you before" senna winked.

"He did? W-why?" Rukia was truly confused. Senna couldn't stop smiling. "He saw you walk with me to the boardwalk two weeks ago when he was with Shuhei remember?" Senna asked.

Rukia nodded. "Y-yeah" she stuttered. Senna continued.

"Well he asked me who you were. He said you were cute, in fact he implied that you were adorable!" Senna giggled as she saw Rukia blush.

"W-wow" Rukia kept stuttering. Senna laughed. "C'mon Rukia lets go to the diner tonight, Ichigo was supposed to go with Tatsuki there. And he always comes with Shuhei so…" Senna winked at Rukia who blushed. "J-just for our own enjoyment!" Rukia warned.

Senna only gave her a sly smile.

Ichigo's eyes opened, looking over to the clock. 6:40. He sat up and stretched out. Going up to his room. Ichigo decided to dress up in a black T-Shirt with a black and red plaid soft jacket over it, wearing slim white jeans. Putting on his shoes, Ichigo washed up and grabbed his wallet and keys. Ichigo walked out and approached his car, entering and then pulling off.

Pulling up to the Urahaa shop, Ichigo stepped out and walked into the store. "Hey" Ichigo called to Shuhei playing with the register. "What's up Ichigo? Told you I had a car right?" Shuhei smirked. Ichigo still had his natural scowl but looked out.

"Well I didn't exactly come for that. I had some free time so I gotta grab a book from Hat and Clogs" Ichigo pointed to the back. Shuhei laughed, he always laughed at the nickname. "He's in the back with Tessai and the kids" Shuhei said.

"I hope I don't have to come in to work Monday" Ichigo muttered walking into the room. Shuhei looked over at him. "Jerk, I'm not taking your shift!"

"Hey Ichigo, here's your book my friend" Urahara handed it over and Ichigo smirked 'Devil in winter' Nice. "Thanks Urahara, see ya" Ichigo left as Urahara and the others waved.

7:00. Ichigo walked down to his car and went back home. "Okay everything's alive here so.." Ichigo trailed as his phone rang. The phone read 'pops.'

'Don't freak out on dad Ichigo' he thought.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo! Hello my son how are you?"

"Still the same dad. How about you. How're Karin and Yuzu?"

"We're great Ichigo! What're your plans tonight? Do you wanna spend it watching a movie with your awesome young dad kiddo! We can have plenty of f-"

"Stop yelling old man! I'm going to the diner with friends!"

"Friends? Haha you're lying! It's a beautiful girl! Oh Masaki our boy has a beautiful lover! I knew Ichigo could do it!"

"Beautiful girl, wha- why?"

"Because son, you're a fine built and extraordinary young man! I congratulate you! "

Ichigo's veins just started popping out his forehead. "Ugh" he hung up the phone.

7:20. "Well, I guess Senna is coming instead of Tatsuki eh" Ichigo stopped texting and walked outside.

Ichigo went and drove off to the Karakura diner finally! The inside was quite nice. It was all mainly wooden and small but spacious. The lighting was kept between a dimming purple or blue if not normal lighting.

"C'mon Rukia! It's not like you're getting married. We're just hanging out with friends so hurry up before they leave!" Senna cried.

Rukia stepped out. "Sorry couldn't keep track" Rukia giggled and the two exchanged looks. "You're beautiful Rukia, stop trying" Senna playfully scolded and hugged Rukia. She returned the hug equally.

Rukia was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt covered by a purple sweatshirt and she threw on gray jeans. Senna was in her typical blue jeans with a rip on the right knee. She wore a cute white tank top. Typical Senna.

Shuhei got out of work and just threw a black sleeveless muscle shirt on with black jeans. Getting into his white Dodge Avenger, he drove off to the diner. To his surprise, he was the first one their sitting at a comfy and empty booth.

Shortly, Senna showed up with Rukia. "Shuhei! Hi!" Senna waved and Rukia smiled slightly. "Hey Senna! Rukia what's up?" Shuhei looked over and gave Senna a tight hug then Rukia

"You ever get a hold of that idiot?" Shuhei looked over to Senna. She poured sitting across from with Rukia next to her on her right. "I thought you would've" Senna shrugged.

"No need to" came a new voice that joined the mix. "Gotta know I'm late" Ichigo sighed sitting beside Shuhei who patted his shoulder. Ichigo just put his head down, trying to sleep. Senna hopped over and smacked him on the head. "Get up and hug me!" Senna commanded.

Rukia was surprised. As far as she knew, if you attacked the great Ichigo, you'd be in for hell. But deepening her surprise, Ichigo stood and hugged Senna tightly like a little pet. "You're annoying" Ichigo smirked down at Senna. "Now that I'm up, I'm gonna say hi to the waitress so we don't have to wait, be right back!" Senna happily said.

"Wait I'm coming Senna!" Shuhei called. Senna abruptly stopped and slightly blushed as Shuhei patted her shoulder. "C'mon" he said happily pulling her along. Senna smiled.

This left Ichigo alone sitting across from Rukia. She was just playing with her hands in front of him nervously. Ichigo smirked and spoke first. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Close friends with those two haha" Ichigo started and Rukia looked up smiling. He was so sweet. She knew he wasn't one for too much talking but for her sake he would do it.

"Yeah I know you Ichigo. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I actually just moved here. Senna helped me out today so we just decided to come here" she finished.

Ichigo nodded. "You live here now? That's good. It's a nice town here. I mean you've seen a lot of it, considering you come a lot."

Rukia only giggled. Gosh he found that giggling of hers so cute. Sometime maybe he'd take the chance to tickle her for more.

Rukia then smiled over at Senna and Shuhei who were talking to the waitress. "They came in sleeveless shirts knowing it was below fifty" Rukia shook her head and Ichigo did the same. "Well for one thing Shuhei's a show off and Senna is Senna so that sums it up" Ichigo shrugged.

"But it looks like you had it all figure out" Ichigo looked at Rukia's sweatshirt. "That's a cute sweatshirt" Ichigo said without thinking. Rukia only blushed and looked away. "Th-thank you" she responded. "I like your jacket too. Plaid is nice" Rukia started.

Ichigo smirked. "Thank you."

"We're back! Looks like you two had a nice time eh Ichigo? Rukia?" Senna smiled. Shuhei only smiled with her.

"Depends, I mean looks like you and Shuhei can't stop smiling" Ichigo smirked. "Oooohh!" Rukia finished as she and Ichigo high fived. The four just sat together and jumped into conversations as they ate.

The time was now 9:20 and Senna lost a bit of her energy. "Well this was really fun! Can we do this again? Like on Friday. I wanna go to the movies! Ichigo !" Senna began pulling at Ichigo's arm. Ichigo just looked over to Shuhei. "Ask him" Ichigo smirked.

Senna looked up at Shuhei. "Can we? Ichigo and Rukia will!" Senna poked Shuhei.

Shuhei looked down at her. God she was so cute. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her right there but fate said not yet. Smirking he nodded. "I think we should" he said lowly. Senna just smiled and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She squeezed him as he patted her chuckling. "Stop that tickles" he giggled.

"Alright Rukia, I'm gonna go ahead you coming?" Senna asked. Rukia pouted at her.

"C'mon stay for a bit Senna!" Rukia begged. Senna patted her head. "I'm tired, this girl needs her sleep tonight!" Senna said jumping. Rukia just pouted childishly getting ready to leave.

"It's okay, I'll take you home if you wanna stay" Ichigo cut in with a straight face. Rukia's face lit up but shortly fell. "Are you sure? I don't want you to-"

"I offered didn't I?" Ichigo smirked sitting up engaging with her. Senna noticed the two. "Kiss!" She blurted as the two blushed immediately. Shuhei face palmed.

"Alright sleepy head lets get going before you say something unintentional again" Shuhei dragged her along. Wait Shuhei was taking her home? Double success! Senna smiled and cheered as the two left smiling. "Take care Ichigo, Rukia" Shuhei said before exiting.

Ichigo nodded and waved. Rukia did the same. "So why'd you wanna stay here?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Rukia.

"Well, I just like this place a lot and I mean you're the only person I never talked to alone you know?" Rukia explained. Ichigo just nodded and shrugged. "Makes Sense" he replied.

"So, why'd you come over to this town anyway? I mean Kuchiki manor? Nicer school? Life?" Ichigo started. "I'm not gonna push but it does have me wondering" he added.

Rukia smiled. "Well I guess my brother didn't accept or consider my decisions. One argument led to another and I decided to leave. So I came here and I'm sure I like it" said Rukia.

Ichigo looked straight at her. "That's great, it's a bold move to make. But now that you're here, if you need anything I'm here okay?" Ichigo reassured.

Rukia smiled brightly. What a man. He really is as they say. "Thank you Ichigo, that means a lot" Rukia said softly.

"Don't even mention it" he smiled back. "We can start by getting you home now, it's almost ten" he stood and she did the same. The two walked out and Rukia looked up at him.

"Thanks for the time, I'll see you at-"

"Huh?" He interjected. "I'm not letting you walk home alone Rukia" Ichigo boldly stated. Rukia was surprised. Ichigo shows a lot more emotion than people give him credit for.

"Not gonna let me?" Rukia asked defiantly. Ichigo nodded.

"Of course not, if I didn't bring my car I'd walk you but that's fine, it's not the biggest town. Let's go" Ichigo motioned for her to join him. Rukia sighed. Arguing would be useless against Ichigo and she trusted him a lot more than she knew.

The two drove off as she gave him her address and had some small talk.

Ichigo pulled up to Rukia's house and unlocked the door. "Wait a sec" he said quickly and stepped out the car.

Rukia was overly surprised to see he came around to just open her door for her. 'What a gentleman' she thought. "Wow thank you Ichigo" Rukia blushed brushing his hand.

Ichigo smirked, "Just one of my acts of kindness" he finished walking her to the front door. Rukia opened it and stepped inside. "Thank for everything tonight, it was fun can't wait to see you again Ichigo" Rukia smiled warmly. Ichigo just nodded and smiled back.

"I'll have to text you for that to happen, right?" Ichigo smirked again. Rukia blushed, "oh y-yeah can I have your phone?" She asked and he obliged. Handing it back to him, she spoke up.

"Good night Ichigo" Rukia smiled.

"Good night Rukia" Ichigo replied giving her a heart warming smile. Oh my that smile made her wanna invite him inside and- woah! None of that!

Ichigo pulled and drove off.

Ichigo got home at 11:15 tired. Man she was so cute. Ichigo looked over and lay down on his bed. Running over to the next room he opened up a new sheet to plan out his next painting.

"This could be the start of something good" he said smiling aloud.

 **Whew how about it? Chapter one! Things can only get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what's up team! The first chapter was a bit touching between the couples, but that was just to rile things up! They pretty much stick to their personas frequently after this chapter (review if you think otherwise!) and the old ichiruki play fighting is back with hatred. Hence the chapter title (And New Found Glory!)**

All Downhill From Here

Sunday morning…7:30AM. Ichigo groaned in frustration as his alarm went off. Man it was a great night, why'd life have to kick him in the ass this morning.

Slamming the alarm shut, Ichigo stepped out of bed in his shirtless form and black pajamas. "Work today, school and band practice tomorrow" Ichigo grumbled walking down the stairs.

Yesterday and just about all Saturdays were exceptions of his behavior. But now that it was ending, his trademark scowl and low mood had come back to stomp him.

Making himself pancakes, Ichigo enjoyed the delight in silence until his phone rang. He looked it over. 'JaggerJackass' it read. Ichigo groaned.

"What do ya want Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked a bit more rudely than usual.

"Oh great it's that time of the month again" Grimmjow complained able to see Ichigo would be glaring at him.

"Anyways" Grimmjow sighed. "Wanna go for some cones today?"

"No" Ichigo replied in a heartbeat.

"What?"

"No"

"Oh but you would say yes to Shuhei huh?"

"Shut up, they're all as even as you. You just seem to be very annoying. Almost on par with my dad" Ichigo spat angrily.

"Fine! Sorry for trying to loosen up with a friend jackass! Bye" Grimmjow cried frustrated.

Well that was odd. Ichigo always got off without a fight. Maybe Grimmjow needed to say something. After all, they were in a band together. No matter how annoying he can be.

The sad truth Ichigo would never admit was that Grimmjow never really lied, only stretched the truth. He was annoying, but straightforward and mischievous. Not to mention he did have luck with those club girls.

Ichigo groaned loudly. "Shit."

Dialing his number, Ichigo called Grimmjow. "What?" Grimmjow grunted.

"You're picking me up if we're going" Ichigo said annoyed as Grimmjow blew out a wide smile.

"Fine by me."

"Okay, what time?"

"Eh I'll give you an hour, eleven sound good?"

"Sure, see ya"

"Yeah" was the last thing said before Ichigo shut the phone on Grimmjow.

So much for the hour nap before work.

An hour didn't pass by slowly as Ichigo was sitting on his front steps tiredly. He saw Orihime walking down the street with Chad and Tatsuki. "Hey Ichigo!" Came the greeting from Tatsuki who reached the front steps.

"Hey guys, where ya headed?" Ichigo yawned.

"Eh, we thought it was a nice day to go to the park and laze around before school tomorrow. Wanna join?" Tatsuki smirked.

Ichigo pouted. "I'd love to but a certain muscle headed idiot is scooping me up for some ice cream" Ichigo scoffed.

"Oh that Grimmjow, what a character" Tatsuki sarcastically said cracking her knuckles. "Let me know and I'll stomp his little ass for ya" she devilishly smiled.

Ichigo chuckled and nodded. "Will do" he said as the brand new blue and white trimmed Mustang Shelby pulled up. "Hey kid want some candy?" Grimmjow smiled as Ichigo stood up scowling. Stepping inside the car, he shut the door. 'Man why'd people always wanna hang with me' Ichigo groaned.

"Hi Grimmjow" Orihime nervously smiled. Grimmjow's smile deepened. "Hey gorgeous, you wanna join our little ride to the Tenko Yen ice cream shop?" Grimmjow smirked.

Orihime automatically blushed and Tatsuki rushed up to the car, ready to bash his face in. Grimmjow's smile disappeared. "And goodbye other beautiful!" He panicked speeding off with Ichigo.

"The nerve of that guy" Tatsuki grit her teeth.

Ichigo and Grimmjow stepped out of the Mustang and into the ice cream shop. Working over behind the counter was a girl that always had gotten Grimmjow's attention. Nel.

"Hey hey good lookin' coming to our show this Thursday?" Grimmjow smiled as he leaned over the counter to her. Peeking at her breasts which were covered by the olive green crop top she had on. Her gray sweatpants had his attention too. She didn't try.

She only smiled wickedly, ready to retort as Ichigo stepped in clearing his throat. "I'll take the double scoop vanilla cone."

"Man you're only getting the double scoop cause I'm paying" Grimmjow pouted.

Ichigo only nodded smirking. Grimmjow huffed and looked back over, "I'll take a mint pistachio cup sweetheart" he roughly said. "But I'd rather have you sooner than later" he finished smirking.

Nel only let her eyebrow twitch while smiling. "In your dreams JaggerJackass!" She dumped a scoop of chocolate ice cream on his head. "Hey!" He started angrily. Ichigo tensed up as Nel was ready to slap him. But Grimmjow was way too strong for just about anyone.

About to step in to pull Grimmjow out, Ichigo found Grimmjow brushing his own head. "I asked for pistachio mint, not chocolate. Babe" Grimmjow really was pushing his luck and that smirk wasn't helping.

Nel sighed and just scooped it. "Take it, on the house. Just please don't come back" she sighed as Grimmjow handed Ichigo his cone.

"Sorry sweetie but I'm gonna make you mine" he promised.

Nel scoffed. Yeah sure.

Grimmjow and Ichigo walked back out over to his car. "So where to now?" Grimmjow asked looking over to his scowling 'friend.'

"Home, I'm beat and I have work today, I'm lucky Urahara called me later cause Shinji went with him for coffee" Ichigo sighed.

"Ah c'mon I'm gonna be so bored. The auto shop doesn't need me in today. It's been my only day off this week!" Grimmjow pouted. "And besides, you still have two hours" he finished smiling again.

Ichigo kept his scowl strong on him. "I really don't want to do anything today man-" Ichigo cut himself off watching as the short raven haired girl made her way down the sidewalk. Across the street from them.

"On that thought, I'll see you later Grimm, I gotta go!" Ichigo yelled the last word as he rushed across the street to greet Rukia. Grimmjow saw the sudden rush in Ichigo and smirked menacingly. "So, Ichigo's gotta cute girlfriend eh? Man he's so getting ripped on in class" Grimmjow snickered.

Ichigo came up straight ahead so Rukia can see him approach. "Hey" he waved over and Rukia slightly smiled. "Hey" she replied in the same tone.

"Whats up, what're you out for?" He asked looking over to Rukia who was now walking beside him.

"I just went to pick up some sketchbooks" Rukia shrugged. Ichigo nodded. "Any good at it?" He asked with that scowl always on his face. Rukia nodded.

"I like to believe so" she smirked. Ichigo only rolled his eyes and continued walking. Turning the street, Rukia looked over. "So who was that you were walking with? He looks real familiar" Rukia admitted.

"Oh that's Grimmjow, you guys met once when we invited Tatsuki and Orihime to our gig. He's in our band" Ichigo rubbed his head. "Kind of an idiot"

Ichigo then looked over. "Uh, how'd you know I was walking with him? I mean I just crossed the street and you saw me" Ichigo said.

Rukia instantly blushed. "N-no I…Nothing. Where are you heading?" She finished after a catastrophe of stuttering.

"Eh just home now. I have work today. I suppose you want me to walk you home kiddo?" He smirked like a goofball. But Rukia wasn't finding it funny.

"No! I'm fine with walking by myself okay!" She retorted and huffed. "Questioning my self defense" she finished.

"I was only asking. No need for an explanation, geez. Short sized temper" Ichigo chuckled a but sutprised. Rukia stomped on his foot. "Wha- Ow! What the heck?" Ichigo limped a couple steps annoyed.

"Don't say stupid things if you don't want to get hurt!" Rukia scolded as Ichigo glared at her.

"What the heck's your problem? Is the elf getting angry that fast?" Ichigo snickered and Rukia went to punch him. Ichigo swiftly dodged it and stepped behind her. The residential street was empty so at least no one he knew would catch him being attacked.

"Stop trying to hit me midget."

'MIDGET!? MIDGET!?' Rukia thought. As she went to smack him, Ichigo grasped her slender arms and they were now face to face.

"Geez, you're feisty. I wish you were more like yourself last night" Ichigo sighed. Rukia looked over her shoulder and glared. "I could say the same, you stupid strawberry!" She pressed her back to him, trying to shove him off. "Get off me you stupid overgrown strawberry!" Rukia ordered in a whining tone.

"Thought you were able to take care of yourself? Maybe you need a guardian after all" Ichigo smirked at the struggling girl.

Rukia's glare deepened. "Yeah I bet you're enjoying this you pervert" she hung her head. She knew that trick would pull him to step back. She was wrong.

"Ha, that trick is real old Rukia. But here, I'll let you go for trying okay?" Ichigo said in an almost baby voice cooing at her.

As Ichigo was about to let go, Rukia lifted her arm that his hand was grasping and bit it. "Ow! What the-" Ichigo was truly surprised at the action especially since he was just letting her go. Ready to walk his own path.

"What was that f-" Ichigo was cut off by Rukia who kicked him right between the legs and Ichigo's eyes widened, ultimately doubling over silently on the ground. His head on arm as he held his stomach.

"And don't think for a second I can't handle you!" Rukia yelled. The only change in mood was that Ichigo wasn't speaking. He was on his knees holding his stomach and his face looked of concentration as he literally looked like a strawberry as his cheeks were tinted blood red.

Rukia didn't even realize how bad her temper snapped. She'd kicked him very hard in the most sensitive area, let alone noticing that she actually drew some blood from the hand she bit.

"I didn't know that I-"

Ichigo was suddenly standing. "No it's fine, am sorry" he cut her off but his voice said otherwise. It sounded of pure disappointment. "Let it be. I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye" he almost whispered as he walked down the empty street.

Rukia felt ashamed. She couldn't believe that she'd just hurt this guy in her friend group over his teasing and a couple jokes. Waste of a good mood.

Well it was the idiot's fault for pursuing a battle. "Hmph" she loudly walked back down the empty street when he'd disappeared.

Whatever, there was always time to make up about it later. Rukia continued walking down the empty street when a hand caught her arm. "Hey cutie, new around here?" Asked a man with tanned skin and almost blonde hair. "Figured you left that Kurosaki and took the chance to introduce myself" he devilishly grinned. His hair kept was kept spiky but it was long.

Rukia angrily denied as she pulled he arm back. "Leave me alone you creep" she hissed at the man as she turned to walk.

Once again, her arm was yanked to the man and he seemed a bit stern this time. "Listen, there's only so much to go around. I'd hope you don't reject" the man said caressing her cheek. Rukia wasn't having any of it.

"Ew you creep!" Rukia spat as she kicked him in the lower area. Second time today. But this was for the right reason. The man growled as he held his manhood.

"Little bitch! That's it" the man roughly grabbed Rukia by the collar roughly. In his eyes tail was tail and he'd had his way before. He was a crook. But he wouldn't accept this little midget and her outburst.

Rukia knew what was coming. She was no idiot. This wasn't Ichigo who she could just hit and he'd be annoyed as hell but do nothing. It was a creeper who would have his way any way he can. And now he raised his hand prepared to give her payback.

But his hand was stopped short, and the grip on it was so hard that the light crack in his radius and ulna were heard altogether. "Wha-the hell!" The man looked back in terror as the first thing in his sight were those orange spiky locks. Not to mention those piercing amber eyes.

Ichigo Kurosaki wouldn't have any of it. He was not going to watch this little demon he was annoyed of get physically abused. Not even if he was abused by her.

Rukia only looked straight at Ichigo who had his eyes locked on the man. "I-ichi..go" was all the wide eyed girl had stuttered out.

Ichigo cut her off as he began speaking. "So I see…You were just about ready to attack this defenseless teenage girl. You know how high of an offense this is considering you're an adult right?" Ichigo asked almost in humor. Wow he can be sadistic. "I'm talking behind bars you little pervert" he finished angrily.

Ichigo in the same motion as the man was going to do to Rukia, raised his fist and clubbed the man right across the face, letting him sink into concrete with the satisfaction of a cracked jaw.

Rukia stared in complete shock. How the hell did this teenager pack a punch hard enough to send someone spiraling into the ground like that? Well it was established to Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki was not one man to be messed with unless you're a girl or his friend. It was actually very noble of him to think that way.

Suddenly Ichigo's words interrupted her thoughts. "And if you or your friends ever come near her again, I promise you won't leave that hospital bed for weeks. Now run!" Ichigo kicked the man up and he began running as fast and far away as the road runner.

Looking back over to Rukia as they were alone he sighed. "Are you alright?" He grabbed Rukia's hand softly and inspected her arm. She blushed lightly as he made the warm contact.

"Y-yeah I'm totally fine strawberry. It was just a good thing you came. Thank you, it means a lot that you came back for me" Rukia nervously showed her appreciation by squeezing his hand that grasped hers.

Ichigo's face had a tint of pink on it, he'd better just keep inspecting before his thought send him spiraling. "Don't thank me, it was just eh..sorry" Ichigo mumbled the last word.

"What was that?" Rukia asked looking into Ichigo's eyes as he kept checking her. He sighed.

"Sorry I attacked you back there too. And that I didn't get here soon enough to kick his ass" Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes and she smiled at him. That was very thoughtful. Considering she'd attacked him, it was impossible for the thought of this stubborn man to be apologizing to her.

She figured this was their way out of all the tension so she smirked. "The great strawberry apologizing?"

Ichigo glared at her. "You're never gonna get another one and don't call me strawberry midget gir- Ow!" Ichigo was cut off when she smacked his head.

Rubbing his head he looked over. "Is that how you normally treat someone after they help you out?" Ichigo irritatedly asked.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms looking away with a "Hmph"

Ichigo snarled thinking of just strangling the little midget. She'd just stuck her tongue out at him. It seemed a bit erotic to him actually. Following that sound of her frustration looking away and slightly exposing her neck. Okay okay! None of that!

Ichigo then looked closer, her neck was red. "Hey, you got some blood on you" Ichigo pointed looking. As he inspected closer, the blood was actually hers. There was a cut. Probably from the asshole when he grabbed her collar.

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked down. "Oh I didn't even notice. I guess I should get back quick before-" Ichigo put his hand up.

"My house is right around the corner from where I turned. Yours is a bit farther. Come over I'll take care of it" Ichigo lightly held her shoulder to make her walk his direction.

The sentence had went straight through her mind. He'd asked her to come over so he can take care of it. Wow did that sound like fun. She wished it was- No no no! Stop dirty mind manipulating hormones!

"Oh no thanks, it's really fine I'm just gonna get this-"

"Shut up already" Ichigo sighed rolling his eyes.

"Let's go, my dad's a doctor, he taught me some things. I can tend to it and it's quicker so let's go" Ichigo finished in his everyday low voice.

Since when was he so concerned of this girl he'd met officially only a day ago and had a good then bad experience with? Either way it settled for a quick stop.

"Okay" was all she said before the two began walking down. Ichigo still had his scowl on but it seemed to have a positive effect on his personality. The sunset had made the reflection off him technically glow. He looked like he was in nirvana right now. Like walking down the street was his perfect getaway.

"Here we are" Ichigo sighed walking up to his door and Rukia followed him into the nice off white house of his. "Just sit on the couch right there I'll be back with some things" Ichigo went off into his bathroom and Rukia took a moment to scan the nicely kept house of his. It actually seemed very fun to be in a place like this.

Every inch of it just had a vibe that said art on it. Well there was art displayed around. She saw that an acoustic guitar was kept neatly beside the TV. Not to mention the beautiful painting of a man in a black kimono wielding a reaper's scythe. There was only so much to this man.

Ichigo stepped back out. "Alright I got some rubbing alcohol, bandages and tea" he finished.

Rukia raised her eyebrow at the last part. "Tea?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Who doesn't like tea?" He reasoned. Rukia only nodded in agreement.

Sitting in front of her on one knee so he can slightly pull down her shirt, Ichigo blushed madly. It was so misleading. Just slowly pulling it down to show her collarbone and Rukia gripped the sofa as she noticed the same and her face was the darkest shade of pink.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Yeah, bastard drew blood on you. Can't let it get infected so I'm gonna go ahead." Ichigo pulled out the bottle of rubbing alcohol along with cotton balls.

Rukia tensed. "C'mon! This stings like hell!" Rukia complained like a little girl as Ichigo smirked. Oh payback. Suddenly he eased up and put his straight face on.

"If you'd like, you can rip out the sofa or grasp something when I apply it" Ichigo thoughtfully suggested. Knowing that it does hurt to apply this but whatever.

In an instant, Rukia grabbed a firm hold of the space between his neck and shoulder with her eyes closed. "Okay go, try not to make it hurt that bad" she hissed not in anger but readiness as he gulped. The words and tone made it sound like something else. Hey! Stop it thoughts! Gotta clean this stuff.

Ichigo dabbed the cotton ball to the alcohol and inched it closer to Rukia. She took in a breath as her grasp on him tightened through his rolled up light black long sleeve he put on.

She hissed as Ichigo finally began tending the wound and cleaned up her neck to collarbone in the process of her ripping his neck and Ichigo groaned lightly at the pain she was conflicting.

As Rukia heard the noise escape his lips, she realized that she was clutching tightly and felt bad. But hell it was worth it. The noise coming out of his mouth made her mouth water and her hands itch for more. To dig deeper. That noise was half of pain but the other half, what was it? Frustration? Lust? Ugh! Enough! These two and their teenage hormones were gonna be the death of them. Or something else...

"All done, er but…" Ichigo slightly trailed off as Rukia let him out on the bandage.

"Thank you" she smiled. "And what?" Insisting him to say whatever it was.

"Um, can you get me now? I can't reach to the back of my neck really..And uh you uhh-"

Ichigo just stopped feeling the light blood she drew, it didn't hurt but it was blood after all. No not even bad pain, it felt good coming from her. And Rukia herself had to admit if it was intentional, she'd love to do that to him.

What the hell? Was she a sadist? Was Ichigo a masochist? Why did this turn her on now? And why'd he feel so good?

Rukia blushed. "Ye-yeah uh..I-I think you should take off your shirt so I can see" she said in barely a whisper, blushing harder and looked down.

Ichigo smirked at her reaction. That cute little innocent blush of hers. "Haha okay" he removed his shirt with his back to her now as he sat on the floor with his back to the couch. Her legs on both sides of his arms as she inspected the blood she drew.

"Wow, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it. Wasn't as bad as you think. Just go ahead" Ichigo cut in. Rukia blushed continuing.

Shuhei was on his way to Ulquiorra to get his amp and headphones when he saw a bubbly girl in white jeans and a black long sleeve shirt along with converse walking down out of the corner of the street. The ribbon on her awesome purple hair rang a bell.

"Senna?" Shuhei called as he approached his car from the local convenient store. "It's me! From the diner" he waved. Senna's bubbled up happily and ran to him all jumpy. "Hi Shuhei! What brings you here?" She playfully pulled his black sleeveless shirt and looked up at him.

"Well I do live in Karakura but if you must ask, I was on my way to Ulquiorra's to pick somethin up wanna join?" He motioned to his car.

"Wellllll I was gonna go to Orihime's to hang with her and Tatsuki but they'll do fine without me so sure!" Senna jumped into Shuhei's car and he just chuckled. Man what a girl.

As the two began driving along, they found that Ulquiorra's was a short drive away to his not exactly lively but all white neat house. A black outline ran through all the corners.

The two walked up to the house and Shuhei rang the doorbell. He heard light footsteps come from the other side. "Yes..?" It seemed as an answer.

"It's Shuhei, I brought Senna along to get my things!" Shuhei called loudly and Ulquiorra opened the door slowly. "No need to yell, I am right here" Ulquiorra pouted as he looked over.

"Hello Senna I believe we're in the same class. Only I sit all the way in the corner" he said with the pout still showering over his large teal eyes.

"Yeppy that's my name! And nice place Ulqi!" She bubbled up appearing beside him. His pout slightly disappeared but he sighed.

"The compliment is much appreciated, but the nickname is rather offensive" Ulquiorra bluntly replied with his eyes closed.

Shuhei chuckled when he saw Senna go from bubbly to pouty. "Ah party pooper as always eh Ulqi?" Shuhei said sugarcoating the last word. Ulquiorra looked over with a straight face.

"Get your things and leave dummy."

After about 10 minutes of mockery and searching, Shuhei and Senna had found what he'd been looking for and walked back over to the front. "Anyways, I'm gonna head to Ichigo's. You guys wanna come?" Shuhei opened the door asking.

Senna's face lit up. "Yeah yeah! Let's go guys!"

"No thank you, my presence is not needed" Ulquiorra replied bluntly with his hand up.

"Aww, but everyone needs you, you're the life of the party! Ichigo and Grimmjow love you!" Senna remarked clutching his arm. Ulquiorra cringed.' Lord, please get this girl off of me.'

Shuhei saw the depressed state of Ulquiorra deepen and decided to step in. "Eh not so touchy with him Senna. He's got the arms for drumming and they must be real sore right now" Shuhei tried.

Senna gasped. "Ooooh in sorrryyyy" Senna hugged Ulquiorra and Shuhei's eye twitched. He growled, 'The guy is a pale emotionless ghost and I get no hugs instead!?' Shuhei's mind yelled so loud he was surprised they didn't hear it.

"Uh Shuhei what's wrong? Your turning beet red and you're twitching" Senna worriedly tapped her finger on his cheek. Shuhei relaxed.

"Uh no just a bit of a temperature rise" Shuhei lied.

Ulquiorra actually gave a faint grin, "That has nothing to do with turning red that badly, does it friend?"

Shuhei twitched. "Just a hug would do.." Shuhei coughed and loomed over to Senna. She smiled widely at him. 'Yes, she's a comin!' Shuhei smirked.

"Then give good old Ulquiorra one!" Senna yelled.

"Eh?" The two Gus said in unison as Senna basically threw Shuhei at Ulquiorra. "Ah!" They both yelled as Shuhei came down to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra grunted and failed to hold them both upright. He'd decided to grab him and try instead to let him go spiral. After all he did respect the man, even though he loved personal space.

The two were on the floor and Ulquiorra failed to catch the bigger and stronger of the two of course. "You let a little cute female girl do this to you" Ulquiorra said below a whisper.

"If you didn't fall on me.." Ulquiorra continued. "I wouldn't hold this against you" he finished honest yet comically. Shuhei sighed.

"So, you coming?" Shuhei asked standing and helping Ulquiorra up.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "What? With her!? No th-" Ulquiorra cut himself off as he saw her smile slowly dissolving. "Er I uh mean I wouldn't be all too comfy in the car. You know Shuhei?" He shrugged rubbing his head.

Shuhei saw the scenario and how Ulquiorra relaxed for the comfort of a friend. 'Has a kind heart after all' Shuhei smiled. Well he was friends with him. He knew he was a kind guy, but the fact that he came to his senses after being interrupted and had the right to be insulting, still contained himself.

Senna smiled. "You can sit in the back, there's lots of space" she offered.

"I really don't-"

"I'll stop calling you Ulqi from here on out" Senna cut in.

"Let's go now."

Back at Urahara's shop.

"Where's that Ichigo? He seems to always be here early. And today his shift starts in thirty minutes. You see him around Yoruichi?" Urahara sat cross-legged on his counter.

"Nope I did see him earlier though if we go back. He was with his friend. I think he called him Grimmjow? JaggerJackass?" She finished rubbing her chin.

As if on cue, said name showed up with a red haired friend. "Yo, Ichigo?" Grimmjow called. "Renji, you said he had work right?"

"Yeah, I got no idea why he's not around" Renji rubbed his head. "It's not like him."

Yoruichi stepped in. "I thought I saw you with him kiddo?" Yoruichi pointed to Grimmjow.

"Hey that was earlier, but tonight, I think I see myself with you" Grimmjow smirked devilishly leaning over the counter to Yoruichi.

"Real smooth, but do you know where Ichigo is?" She replied.

"Eh? No actually we went to get ice cream together, but he walked off with some girl and hasn't shown up since. That man has potential" Grimmjow stated proudly of his 'Best friend.'

"Wayho! Go Ichigo" Urahara waved his fan smiling. "Eh but if he's busy I need someone to work" Urahara looked down.

A bulb immediately lit up in his head as Grimmjow and Renji slowly tried escaping the shop.

"So the new club in Karakura only accepts high school students with an adult 21 and over" Urahara slyly stated. "And I really wouldn't mind driving you two there" he finished.

The two teenagers stopped in their tracks. "Go on" they both said in unison.

"Well, I need someone here for the next couple of hours, and I guess a handsome man like myself can use some company talking to some cute girls. Of course if Ms. Shihoin isn't interested" Urahara put a hand on his hat covered head.

"Well what makes you think we'll agree to this?" Renji cut in.

"The club is accepting only with the consent of a 21 year old. I am now turning 30. Do you wanna know why it's people over 21?" Urahara asked ready for his clincher.

"Wh-why?" The two asked in unison.

"Cause, there are girls up on there. In fact they run the place. And they love some muscled up young men like yourselves. And you know what? When you take them to the side they'll-"

"DEAL" the two yelled smiling widely with their mouths watering.

"Perverts. All perverts here" Yoruichi grumbled to herself.

Back at Ichigo's, he didn't know what to think. He felt the slight tinge of a burn but excitement overcame it as Rukia was his bearer.

Rukia herself knew that this may be her only chance to touch this man shirtless in a nice broad area. So she didn't even doubt the offer for a second.

Feeling the slight tense up in his shoulder, Rukia rested her small and soft hand on his shoulder, as he was relaxed. Still sitting in the same position as they were earlier.

"You feel better?" She asked calmly soothing the burn. Ichigo tilted his head back to see her face, her eyes.

"Yeah" he barely whispered. Looking up at her sitting behind him on the couch, staring down at him with almost worried eyes. "Don't worry about it" he added.

Rukia only nodded, slightly smiling. Looking down at him with her hands still on his shoulders, she noticed how he looked at this angle. The same, but to contradict herself, different.

His neck was exposed, looking strong but sensitive. If she had it her way, she'd love to just kiss it all over, after having her way with his mouth that is. Damn. She was fried.

Ichigo found her beautiful. Of course she was an annoying midget, but from the day he met her, she hadn't had a love interest. And now, he saw a glint of hope as she began leaning down.

Rukia's hands on Ichigo's shoulders began to clutch. A bit tightly but soothingly.

"Ichigo.." Rukia barely whispered and he waited as she craned her neck further down to kiss him.

The two of them were centimeters apart when the door busted open.

"Ichigo! What's up we got-" Shuhei was cut off and dropped the bag of sour candies with a shocked face. Rukia and Ichigo were so close. They were gonna kiss.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "I should've stayed home and stuck to Ulqi" the blunt man stepped outside. Slightly grinning he looked over. 'Damn' he thought. "Nice."

"Uh..I, we… Uh" Rukia and Ichigo stuttered the words together sitting still. Close except their faces were far apart and looking for explanations.

Shuhei and Senna looked at eachother and smirked. "No we understand!" Senna yelled making a kissy face at the two. "Sorry we bothered. Please continue! Awww I love you two. S'cute" senna giggled as she grabbed Shuhei's hand. The two left. Shuhei turned around.

"I'll text you later bud" he smirked and shut the door.

Ichigo and Rukia instantly stood and looked away.

I uh am sorry I did that" Ichigo began blushing. "Or almost did that" he finished.

"N-no no it's fine really. Heat of the moment and all. I should get going, it's 7" Rukia checked her phone and began walking over to the door.

"Hey wait up. I'll drive you home. It's gonna be winter soon, it's getting dark earlier" Ichigo reasoned.

Rukia smiled at his kindness. The kindness of an orange haired scowling delinquent. It warmed up her heart. "You wanna take me home? Where'd that kindness come from?"

"Fine forget it" he sat back down. Rukia playfully frowned. "C'mon!" She grabbed his arm, glad the tension earlier had surprisingly been killed this quick.

"Alright let's go" Ichigo said flatly as the two made their way out. Stepping into his car, Ichigo heard the manliness in his engine and took off.

It was a couple minutes into the drive that Rukia realized she wasn't on her block with him. "I'm Ichigo, you know where I live. You went the wrong way" Rukia motioned with her thumb behind her.

"What you don't want some ice cream?" Ichigo smirked.

Rukia smiled widely and then mischievously. "So you were planning a date this whole time and didn't tell me?" She nudged his arm.

"Should I turn back?" He asked kindly.

"No!" She shouted instantly.

"Don't get used to it either midget. I like getting ice cream Sunday nights and- Ow!" Ichigo rubbed his rib with one hand while driving with the other. He'd called her a midget again. He grumbled something about midgets and aggression.

"What was that?" Rukia innocently asked cracking her knuckles.

"Uh…nothing? Oh hey look we're here!" Ichigo hurriedly got out of the car. Rushing over to the other side, he opened the door for her and let her out.

Rukia blushed. "You really aren't this much of a gentleman with anyone else I bet" Rukia smiled up at him. Ichigo coughed.

"I'd just rather you not destroy my car door" Ichigo lied. Rukia kicked him in the shin. "I have my own car! I know how to mess with you not vandalize!"

The two entered the shop, Nel working with a new worker beside her working the stations. Tatsuki. "Hey Ichigo, see you've gotta girlfriend" Nel smirked as the pair blushed.

"She's my friend" Ichigo blushed deeper. Nel shook her head. "Idiot. What can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll have a vanilla cone and Rukia?" He looked over.

"Strawberry" she firmly said and at that second, Ichigo coughed and looked up at Nel. "Shut up."

Nel laughed aloud with Tatsuki. "Coming right up."

Ichigo glared over at Rukia. "What?" She asked innocently.

"You little-" Ichigo was cut off when Nel's phone went off. "Ugh" she groaned. "Grimmjow, what do you want?" Her voice was slightly irritated.

Ichigo heard his voice slurred over the phone. "Yea- hey babe I just wanted to. Wanted to uh say you're amazing" he lazily said but enthusiastic at the same time. Trying to come off as a try hard.

"Grimmjow where are you? It's eight and there's school tomorrow. Not to mention there's a lot of noise in the back."

"Oh Nel are you worried for me?" Grimmjow laughed. "Well I had to cover Ichigo's shift at Urahara's in order for Renji and me to get into the new Karakura club tonight" he finished. Very drunk.

"Oh crap, I had work today!" Ichigo cried out. "Rukia, I had work today!" Ichigo grabbed her shoulders. Maybe if he didn't have so much fun with her, he'd remember. Wait fun? She was fun? Rukia shrugged still in his grasp.

Ichigo let go and jumped over the counter grabbing the phone. "Why did you cover for me Grimmjow? I mean you didn't have to. I'm a jerk to you as it is. Although, you're annoying I admit" Ichigo said as a matter of fact.

"Well I figured when you rushed in a hurry to that cute girl that you needed a break man" Grimmjow honestly confessed. His voice a little less tipsy. "And I figured what the heck, it's a win-win. I get to the new club with Renji and a cool dude. And you get to spend time with your girlfriend!" Grimmjow proudly said over the phone.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo scolded blushing.

"Whatever man. But there's my explanation" Grimmjow sighed tiredly. The four in the ice cream shop were more than surprised. Grimmjow was being…Thoughtful, courteous, different. Nel smiled and realized she could honor him.

"Th-thank you Grimmjow" Ichigo said surprised at the act.

"No problem man. That's what annoying friends are for" Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo only smirked. "Dumbass."

Nel grabbed her phone. "Thanks for being so nice Grimmjow! Come for ice cream in a bit you soft souled warrior" Nel seductively added. She could feel the erection he had probably received and giggled. "Bring Renji and Urahara too!" With that she hung up.

"Well, here's your ice cream love birds!" Tatsuki cut in handing them their cones. Vanilla for Ichigo, and fresh strawberry for Rukia" Tatsuki emphasized the last part. Ichigo twitched as Rukia smiled. She obviously didn't catch on to the joke. After the times she called him strawberry. Stupid midget.

"See you at school" Ichigo waved off with Rukia as the two girls smiled widely at them. "Enjoy your time!" They yelled in unison.

The drive there was short, and the two of them had covered up some small talk until they reached Rukia's. Once again, Ichigo opened her door for her and led her up to her door as she opened it. "Do you wanna come in?" Rukia kindly asked.

Ichigo almost flinched. "Uh..I would love to but, I gotta write up a song to cover the set list for my gig this Thursday" he said.

"Oh that's great! Maybe I'll show up to it" Rukia winked and Ichigo blushed.

"Y-yeah sounds good. See ya" Ichigo walked off.

"Ichigo" Rukia called out before he reached his car. He looked over at the tone she used. It seemed desperate, pleading.

"Thank you. For the ice cream and uh all of today" she blushed at how things were today.

"Don't get used to it midget. See you in school tomorrow" Ichigo walked off casually.

"Stupid strawberry!" Rukia yelled and looked at him. Ichigo shot his head up and gave her a death glare but then smirked at her as her own expression softened.

Ichigo waved and drove off back to his house.

Entering through, Ichigo opened his phone to see messages from Shuhei, Senna, Grimmjow, Urahara, and Keigo. Most of the texts were of his incident with Rukia as he kept reliving the moment thanks to them. But who cares. He wanted to relive it. He wanted to relive it with a forward motion if no one was around.

Shaking his perverted mind's thoughts away, Ichigo went to his basement that only he was allowed to enter. Going down to his paintings, he opened up to a new page.

 **Whew! What a day the goofy strawberry had! I guess the more they hang, they slowly fall out of the OC persona and more into themselves. Until they get together ya know! Hopefully nothing gets in the way! Review if you think otherwise! Deuces!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes high school! Why not just make the whole cast share a room and mention some new characters this chapter? Ichiruki yet to come ! Seeing Grimmjow and ulquiorra in school uniforms… gasping for air..**

Not So New Student

"Aghh!" Ichigo panicked throwing his alarm down onto the ground. "Dammit, it's 7 i'm gonna be late!"

Throwing his clothes on, Ichigo made sure he was well prepared for today. School has been annoying and they just wanted to get through this week before Halloween break.

Grabbing his bag, Ichigo stepped outside and walked up the driveway and got into his new Accord which he still kept sleek. Driving, he made a right down his street. 'Hmm, I wonder if Senna was smart enough to get Rukia set up for school. I'd better check.'

Ichigo drove over the next block and down the street. There she was. In a khaki skirt and white button up with a red bow tie. She was wearing leggings beneath her skirt and converse under it all. She seemed to be looking over to her car contemplating whether she should drive or walk.

"May I suggest an alternative?" Ichigo pulled up in front of her place. "I can drive you to school today" Ichigo offered. "Eh Ill show you around the school" he added.

Boy was he acting kind, although there was the grumpy voice lingering over him. Almost like someone told him to.

"Uh th-thanks" Rukia blushed in her cute school outfit. "But don't you think if we're in together people will-"

"I park behind by the grass where it's empty. I like that kind of area so no. But even if, I wouldn't care about what people thought or would say."

Rukia blushed again. What's with this guy? Why's he so full of surprises?

The pair began to make their way through the front doors. Ichigo looked over at her with his scowl. "You need help with your classes?" Ichigo already knew by the time he asked.

"Well, yeah. Here's my schedule" Rukia handed him the sheet of paper. Ichigo was kind of weirded out.

"Call me crazy, but you have your classes with me" he said in disbelief. Rukia glared at him and smacked him upside the head.

"What the heck midget I- OW!" He was cut off by another smack. "Okay! Why am I getting hit?" He complained irritatedly.

"The first one, you thought I couldn't be in smart classes like you!" She crossed her arms. Ichigo sighed.

"Who said I was in all smart classes dummy" even though he was, an answer would help.

"Shut up!" Rukia stuck her tongue out in defeat. "And what? You don't want me to be in classes with you?" Rukia's glare deepened.

Ichigo shrugged. "I really don't care so.."

"Well that doesn't explain the midget part!"

"I think it fits."

"I'm not that short! You're just tall, jerk!"

"Excuses excuses."

"Grrrrrh, shut up!"

"Yes your highness." Ichigo sighed and Rukia smiled victoriously.

"Except.." He started off smirking. "There's nothing high up about you" Ichigo snickered.

'Yep, still a dickhead' Rukia thought as Ichigo began escorting her to their first class with a limp.

Walking into their first class, Rukia was able to recognize many familiar faces. Namely her close friends.

There was Senna sitting in the middle of the class. Directly in front of Uryu. It seemed to be a chain, because beside Uryu, was Chad. Behind Chad, was Renji. Then leaning towards the right and more corner of the class were others. Ulquiorra sat in the third to last seat with Grimmjow two seats back and to the right of him. That's where a lot of teasing took place.

Tatsuki sat directly behind Renji. Beside Tatsuki was Orihime, who sat in front of her crush, Ulquiorra. Not to mention the great Keigo was moved to the front of the class for being disruptive. Mizuiro sat in that same first row but in the third to last seat, Shuhei directly behind him. And then finally the carrot top, Ichigo Kurosaki sat beside him. The second to last seat of the second row. Not to mention, the only empty seat left was the one to his right. Which means, he would have to bear with the little demon longer than usual. (AN: Not that the seating chart is all that important, but these teens won't survive!)

"So I assume I'll be sitting next to you?" Rukia stood beside Ichigo, who was sitting in his desk with his hands behind his head and eyes closed.

Opening his eyes, the piercing amber met a wide violet. "Guess so" was the calm reply. Rukia sat down and looked around.

"Hey Ichigo! Hey Rukia, welcome to Karakura High!" Greeted Senna sitting on her desk waving like a toddler. Rukia smiled at Senna. "Hi!" Was all Rukia could muster up. Shuhei stood and walked over and leaned on Ichigo's desk. "What's up dude, hey Rukia" Shuhei calmly smiled lightly at Ichigo, then Rukia.

Rukia only smiled back and replied with a hello greeting.

As Shuhei was about to talk, Grimmjow jumped on his shoulders, ultimately toppling down. "Hey hey Ichigo. Heard about that memorable Sunday with your bud next to ya" Grimmjow smirked as Rukia and Ichigo's faces had flushed. He still showed no mercy.

"How're your scratches that you gave each other comin along? Still feeling that kinda play?" Grimmjow teased smiling wider than a Cheshire Cat.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo growled. "It's 7:56. If you pester me with these jokes so early, I swear I'm gonna dye your hair black and steal all your gel" came the threat from Kurosaki.

Shuhei shrugged Grimmjow off of him and shook his head. "Too early for this. Too early" he finished just as Senna jumped on his back, yelling in his ear. "Hi Shuhei!" She greeted to what she could say was her crush. It's not like he could say different. The player would have to wait this one off, cause Senna? Yeah, she's a keeper.

"Gah!- uh hey Senna, why're you screaming on my back?" Shuhei scratched his head asking confused. Senna just shrugged and hopped off, rushing to her seat. Their teacher had come in.

"Good morning class, we have a new student. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki." Their kind teacher started. " Hello Rukia, I'm sure you know some things around here" her sensei almost read her mind.

"Anyways, today we'll be working in pairs" of course today. "Here's the study guide to your chemistry tests this week. I'll be pairing you up" (Foreshadow you evil teacher!)

"Keigo, you'll work with Mizuiro" Friends forever

"Shuhei, you'll work with Senna." Hehe.

"Grimmjow, you may work with Chad." 'No hot girls dammit!' Grimmjow thought.

"Renji, you'll be working with Tatsuki." Hmmm.

"Mr. Cifer, you'll be working with Orihime." Ho ho ho!

"Chizuru, go ahead with Michiro." Eh.

"And Mr. Kurosaki, you'll be working with the new student!" The teacher cheerily exclaimed. Whistles were heard from the class and ooooohs as well. Well, mainly from Grimmjow.

"Why me?" Ichigo muttered, sinking into his chair.

Rukia just didn't like the subject today. It was so complicated that she refused to listen to the stupid strawberry. Well actually, he was quite intelligent as far as the lesson went. It's like he was tutoring Rukia instead of partnering up to work.

"No, you see a catalyst is something that speeds up the chemical reaction in this situation, so the two parts to make foam only work together. Got it?" Ichigo asked for the hundredth time while tapping the paper with his pen.

What he received was a nod that said 'I'm clueless.' He managed a sigh.

"Okay, ask if we could sit in the back tables with the lab equipment." Ichigo ordered.

"Why? Can't you just-"

"No midget I can't just explain the process" he emphasized explain to Rukia.

"I have to demonstrate it, that way I can go home early and sleep in okay?"

Rukia only nodded and looked up. "Sensei? Is it okay if Ichigo and I work in the back tables, I want him to help me take care of some stressing matters at hand." Rukia asked in a higher voice, ever so kindly and unlike her little devilish self. Couldn't be more of a dumbass.

The class just twisted their heads to the two beside each Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were wide eyed and uncertain. Senna seemed to be dazed herself, and Shuhei was just downright face palming at the girl who just shattered Ichigo's sanity.

Renji looked over to Uryu. "Can you sew my collar? Grimmjow just uh, ripped it."

"Um y-yes go ahead?" The teacher almost asked them. Ichigo was as red as the meaning of his name, and Rukia? Just a clueless schoolgirl.

"Let's just go" Ichigo gulped walking down the row. The two made it to the back and Ichigo began trying his explanation again. This time, he held a bottle with white powder inside of it which read 'Synthetic Snow.'

On the other hand, Ichigo held a couple cubes of ice. A big cup of water was set in front of him.

"Okay so here are the three substances for this experimental lesson" Ichigo started opening up the contents.

"You put the ice in this water. You see how the water rises a bit with the ice added in it?" Ichigo asked but waited not for an answer. He continued.

"This powder will speed up the reaction" Ichigo dumped the contents into the ice water and it began flowing until the Synthetic snow was created.

Rukia's eyes lit up at the sight of it. "You made snow.." She merely whispered in awe. Ichigo nodded slowly. "Uh yeah, that was what I was teaching you. See this powder is what acts as the catalyst, so do you-"

"YOU MADE SNOW!" Rukia cut Ichigo off in a scream that caught everyone's attention.

"Gah! Ruk-" Ichigo was cut off in his shock due to Rukia jumping at him and hugging him tightly around the waist. Her eyes shut and Ichigo could honestly say that if they were alone, he probably wouldn't be able to let the urge to hold her cut him off.

"Hey uh Rukia? We're in the middle of class. Everyone's sort of watching us" Ichigo whispered as the class was smiling at the scene.

"So uh, get off me if you will?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. Rukia let go and cleared her throat.

"Can I keep the snow?" She looked up at him hopefully. Obviously she was still excited, but at least she calmed down.

"Uh yeah of course" Ichigo shrugged and Rukia jumped up and down with the cup of snow in her hands. "Thank you thank you thank you Ichigo!" Rukia squealed in close proximity. Ichigo couldn't help but feel weirded out by the sudden affection she had for snow. But one thing was sure, it left a warm spot in his heart to see such hopefulness and cheer.

The rest of the class stared and still smiled. To them it seemed not the least bit awkward. And Ichigo, he didn't seem to care much at the moment.

"I think we'll have to be pairing up more often" their teacher smirked and winked at Ichigo.

"Eh?" Came the crooked reply from him.

"Yay! Ichigo you can show me how to make more fun things like snow!" Rukia interjected looking up at him.

"Huh? Eh fine."

Just then, the bell rang and Ichigo was going to make his way out.

"Ichigo" was the call that came from behind him. Rukia.

"What do you want now Rukia?"

"Well, aren't you gonna help me to lunch? What kind of conductor are you? Fool."

"Conductor? I oughta-" Ichigo was cut off when he turned to see if anyone was around. "Dammit, Senna left" he muttered. "Okay let's go. But if you wanna eat with the girls, I'm only walking you to the field. Got my own spot and it's kind of hard from there" he explained with a sigh.

"It's okay, I'll just sit with you, we do have our next class together anyway" Rukia simply replied.

"You uh sure?"

"What happened to not caring what anyone thought, huh?"

"I didn't know it would be this difficult"

"So you're being lazy? Is that it?"

"You know, for someone as small as you, you sure are a hell of a weight on my back."

"I'm not on your back, this is on your back!"

"Hey hey! Get offa me!"

"Ride away Horsey!"

"This is assault…"

Ichigo ended up in a weird situation off of his own criticism. He was currently giving Rukia a piggy back ride to the front of the roof which seemed to be a sight from where the rest sat.

"How long do you insist on leeching on me?" Ichigo looked as far back as possible. Rukia just giggled and kept her hands on his shoulders while he walked up the stairs.

"Of course, until we arrive at our destination. You wouldn't just drop me on the floor would you? I don't exactly peg you for it." Rukia innocently cried. "Or maybe-"

"Shut up, I'll bring your lazy ass there. Damn midget. Ow!"

Rukia pulled on his orange locks.

Sooner than later, the two had arrived up at the roof, sitting on the edge.

Coincidentally, Ichigo and Rukia had only juice and chocolate. "Copying me huh?" Rukia teased.

"Yeah right."

Ichigo pulled out an energy drink from his bag. It read monster and the can seemed to be printed in beige. Coffee monster.

"What's up with the caffeine?" She looked over to the tall strawberry.

"Eh, just so I could stay focused at work. Up and awake."

Rukia pouted lightly. "You shouldn't be drinking those too much, it gets bad for you" she decided that now was a good time to mother him.

"Well, compared to the other things I've done, I'd say this is nothing" came the flat response from Ichigo. Rukia had to bite back her gasp and just shook her head. "Like?"

"What makes you think I'd wanna tell you?"

"I'm special?" She tried. He didn't agree, well he did in one way of special.

"Hey Ichigo, I've never had this before, how do you propose I open this drink?" Rukia began poking at the juice pouch.

"Here" was all he said. Simply he poked the hole and handed it back to Rukia.

"Thank you."

"Mhm."

The bell rang and school seemed to be over, it was a long eventful day, so Ichigo was sure to rest before work. He was now walking with Rukia to his car, after all the compliments on their 'relationship' which was not quite that at all.

The drive home was short. There wasn't much talking or any kind of sort. Ichigo pulled up to Rukia's house and quickly opened her door for her and she yawned. "Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah what's up?" He replied almost sleepily. Rukia bit her lip.

"Well.." She started slowly. "I know you got me down for the whole first day and all, but can you pick me up tomorrow and show me around again so I- 'Can spend more time with you' –can get the hang of it?"

Ichigo sighed. He knew it was right to, but shit it was a pain. Nevertheless he positively answered.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He grinned and Rukia relaxed. "Nope! I guess not!" She gingerly replied.

They now reached her front door, and Rukia opened it ready to head in. "Oh yeah Ichigo, can you save my new number. I mean you never had it but I just gotta new phone, and I'd like for someone to put me back in the group chat. But I have no numbers and-"

"Yeah sure" he sleepily answered. Now was not the time for an explanation. He didn't care of rumors or annoyances. He just needed to sleep and work before school.

"O-okay, here" she took his phone and put her number in. Ichigo just nodded. "Take care, see ya tomorrow Rukia."

"Bye strawberry!" Rukia shut her door and Ichigo snarled at her.

Turns out, Ichigo got no sleep. There was a 2 hour nap he'd been able to hold before work.

But, he just had to make the mistake of sending Rukia a quick text that it was him.

Checking his notifications, he noticed that she had put the contact name in herself. It read 'Rukiaaa' with a red heart, a bunny, and a white rose. He'd quickly changed it to 'Midget.'

'Hey Ichigo!'

'Bye Rukia'

'Leaving so soon? ;( '

'Yeah, I have work in two hours. Now scram midget.'

Her phone read 'Strawberry' with a rabbit and a bunch of hearts. But the replies she was getting from Ichigo settled for a frown.

"Jerk" she muttered aloud. "Well guess I'm sticking to the shower then."

Down at the Urahara shop, Ichigo didn't know what he was doing. His plan of napping the few hours he had left let alone sleep was thwarted by the little midget. Shuhei, who was beside him, seemed to notice the most of it.

"Hey Ichigo, you alright? You look like you've been on those pain killers again" Shuhei worried about his friend then and on from there.

"Yeah, I'm just beat, Rukia kept me from napping before work. So I feel like crap" Ichigo complained. Normally he would never blame anyone, especially a girl. Or Rukia.

But he was just too tired for excuses, and Shuhei seemed to be the most understanding of it.

"She must really like you huh?" Shuhei propped his arms up on the counter. He guessed now would be a nice time to talk about these things since there weren't any customers.

Ichigo snorted. "Ha, I doubt it. She's either a little girl about me doing something and praising me. Or, she's just an annoying midget who likes to beat on me til I'm frickin blue!" Ichigo viciously spat.

Shuhei took one step back and grinned. "Well, sounds like you're rather romantic, just with some lover's quarrel, eh?" Shuhei smiled widely and Ichigo wasn't having it.

"Well how about you and Senna? I'm sure that her talking about you wasn't a one day thing. I mean as far as I'm concerned you two are my closest friends. Tell me" Ichigo pressed now smirking.

Shuhei put a hand under his chin. "Okay, to be honest, I got feelings for her. And I'm sure it's not infatuation, I mean she's really amazing Ichigo" Shuhei said almost in a dream like voice.

"She's a keeper, I say go for it. I mean she does like you after all" Ichigo nudged Shuhei.

"Are you serious?" Shuhei looked over to the candy aisle all jittery.

"Of course, I mean she tells me everything pal. Trust me she's probably more into you than you are. So don't stress it, and run this plan north" Ichigo ordered.

"Should I act as if I don't know Senna has feelings for me?"

"Yeah, let it play itself out."

"Man, thanks Ichigo."

"Anytime."

"Band practice?"

"Eh, my place. 9:00."

By now it was 8:30 and the two boys got out of work. Ichigo and Shuhei had gotten into Ichigo's car and headed off down Karakura's favorite gym. 'Rukongai.'

Not to mention, it was one of Grimmjow's many jobs. He was mister muscles, and the guy all the girls had worked out in front of. He'd gotten his lay.

But Ichigo and Shuhei? They were the favored ones that didn't work there. Always showing off by accident. And here they were right now, ready to power lift.

Ichigo was dressed in a tight black sleeveless muscle shirt. A thin gold necklace of a weird skull looking monster(hollow). He was also dressed in tight black compression shorts, with a trim of black and green outlined socks. As well as all black shoes, the man was on fire.

Shuhei was dressed in a white wife beater and gray sweats. He and Ichigo looked like family at the they both looked like angry and rude boys with discipline issues. The punk look over them. One was tatted up and the other had orange hair!

They walked up to the counter to greet some more friends. "Hey what's up guys? Been a while eh?" Ichigo said calmly beside Shuhei leaning on the table.

Behind the counter was Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Toshiro. Four friends who graduated just this year. Being two years older than Ichigo and his grade. Well except Toshiro. He was just a genius.

"Hey Ichigo, long time no see." Came Ikkaku. Yumichika had his eyes closed, but smiled at Ichigo and Shuhei. Rangiku jumped over the counter and hugged the two tightly.

"Gosh! What's up, you beautiful punk rockers decide to show up again!" She cheered. Shuhei went beet red as Ichigo did the same. Toshiro just shook his head.

After a couple seconds, Rangiku let go and Shuhei cleared his throat. "Anyway, where's Grimmjow? Doesn't he basically run the place?" Shuhei crossed his arms.

Rangiku smiled. "The sexy beast is out getting ice cream, cause he knows Orihime and Tatsuki are gonna ship it off with Nel in there today" Rangiku snickered. Of course it was her who initiated the plan.

"Yeah?" Ichigo cut in. "What about that crazy bastard, Kenpachi?" Ichigo shivered. Kenpachi never left Ichigo alone. It was always: "Oi Ichigo! Need a spotter? Add some more weights fool! Wanna work here? Wanna spar? Need a lesson on fighting? Kendo?" Ichigo began to boil at the endless questions.

His thoughts were cut short when Yumichika spoke up. "He is spending the day with little Yachiru. Said that the 4 of us got this place down today."

"Good" Ichigo and Shuhei sighed in unison.

"So.." Rangiku started. I saw good little Senna with a smaller friend. Mmm she was pretty hot I tell ya. Rukia I believe? I've seen her around" Rangiku said.

Ichigo gulped as Shuhei turned to smirk at him.

"Well she's reserved here for Ichigo, and man it's some real tension between them" Shuhei chuckled and Ichigo punched Shuhei.

Rangiku smiled widely. "Aww Ichigo! It's about time a young hot man like yourself found a sexy little thing like her, you two seem to fit perfectly in my eyes. Right guys?" Rangiku looked over to the three behind the counter.

Yumichika: "Such young love, close to true beauty."

Ikkaku: "Good job Ichigo!"

Toshiro.: "Hmph, nice Kurosaki." Ichigo glared and was about to flip.

"Okay?" Rangiku was weirded out by them. "Anyway, I'm a little upset Ichigo.." Rangiku pouted.

His head shot up along with Shuhei's. "Why?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, how come you didn't wanna go out with me? Huh? I've been coming onto you after all your concerts! In fact we almost-"

"You were drunk and almost passed out all those times with Kira and Momo! How could I have?" He answered the hot blonde with a question. "Besides.." He started. "Aren't you crushing on your professor? What's his name? Gin?"

"Shhh, let's keep it low for now" she winked. Ichigo and Shuhei twitched.

"Well? Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "I don't wanna keep you from you girlfriend-"

"Midget's not my girlfriend!" He cut her off.

"-Waiting" she continued. "What're you waiting for anyways? I mean if you really wanna talk to us that much… Well, we could go for some drinks after this" Rangiku gave a smug smile.

"Actually" Shuhei cut in. "We're waiting for Kira. The three of us were gonna work out just today, but he's been driving for an hour to get here" Shuhei justified.

"Wow" Rangiku started. "Momo is with them. Three on three. Eh Shuhei?" Rangiku nudged him as he blushed. "U-uh Senna and I are just friends actually" Shuhei lied, well it was basically the truth though.

"Except the fact that she was looking for you. She asked me 20 minutes ago when they got here. All in that white sports bra she was matching with Momo. Some rather tight shorts if you ask me?" Rangiku smirked. "You think you can contain yourself?" She asked Shuhei teasingly.

"Apparently you lost the chance to do so" Shuhei muttered only for Ichigo and Toshiro to hear and he earned snickers from the two.

"Where's that Izuru anyway?" Ichigo looked around. As if on cue, Kira walked into the gym. Up in a skin tight gray tee and black sweatpants. His blonde hair was long, running over his right eye and leaving the left side of his face visible. If it was anyone beside Kira, they would've already figured he was emo.

Although Kira Izuru was quite far from it. Yes he was rather quiet but who wasn't out of those boys time to time? He was still very calm and kind. Funny usually when in a sticky situation, especially with Shuhei and Grimmjow. Or Ulquiorra, considering they grew up together. Though Kira graduated with Rangiku, the friends always stayed connected.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Had to pick up some medicine" Kira explained while clutching his bottle of Gatorade, revealing his muscular pale bicep. Shuhei grinned. "Like anyone can ever get mad at you dumbass."

Rangiku smiled wickedly at Kira. "My my do you look sexy as ever, Kira Izuru" she licked her lips. The girl had no control. And Kira was now blushing but still smiling. "Uh.."

Ichigo looked over to the four behind the counter. "Well, catch you guys Thursday" Ichigo promised walking off with his two friends. Rangiku smiled as she saw the three approach the area where the girls were.

"Get em, you naughty pack of wolves!" Rangiku cheered as Ikkaku whistled and Yumichika smugly looked over. Toshiro just sighed. "Gotta feel bad for them."

The trio pretended not to hear it as they neared the bench press and dumbbell selection. "What's today again? Monday? What are Mondays again?" Kira asked putting weights up on the bench.

Ichigo rubbed his chin. "Uh it's supposed to be chest and triceps for me since Shuhei and I haven't worked out together for a week."

"Yeah" Shuhei started. "For me it's back and biceps."

Kira frowned. "Shoulders and biceps for me. How do we do this?"

Ichigo laughed. "Well we just decided we'd do a kill day today since we have different workouts" Ichigo told him.

"Really?" Kira asked. "On a Monday?"

"Yeah" Shuhei cut in. "That way we won't do it again for the week. Just max out on everything today, and tomorrow we'll figure it out."

Ichigo began stretching. "Hey Shuhei, you're already putting 180 on the bar and I never even stretched!" Ichigo complained.

"Well hurry then chump" Shuhei stuck his tongue out. Kira chuckled softly.

"Well I'm gonna do some push-ups, give me two minutes. You warm up too" Ichigo advised as he put down his orange powerade. Getting on all fours Ichigo muttered "It's go time."

Two minutes later, Rukia looked over to Senna and curiously stared. "Um what's wrong Senna?" She waved a hand in her face. Senna smiled. Slowing down slightly on the treadmill, Senna looked over to Momo, then to Rukia. "Look downstairs, straight ahead."

They did so, both of their jaws dropping. Three handsome boys down by the elliptical, getting sweaty. Rukia was sure in the purple sleeveless shirt and tight black shorts she had on, her form would fall out of place. "Damn" Rukia's throat was dry watching Ichigo.

His all black get up was riling her up. The tight sleeveless muscle shirt around his tanned and very well muscular and fit body made her mind wander off to different thoughts. Like if she were to strip him of that menacing outfit, and he were to do the same. Pinning her to a wall and- No! Stop Rukia! Bad girl! It's just Ichigo, calm down.

Senna looked over to Rukia and smirked, yeah she figured it out. Let the teasing begin. Momo seemed to notice Senna's glance at her and nodded. Twin teasing time.

"Wow Momo, look at Ichigo." Senna dragged out as Rukia snapped her heads to them.

"Yeah" Momo started. "I swear if I didn't have a crush, I'd really like to see the other side of Ichi. Just look at those muscles" Momo quivered. "Yeah" Senna replied quickly. "Shuhei gets my attention just right. But man, I guess since Ichigo can't be mine, well I could only stare at the sexy guy. Anyone would be lucky to have such a big strong man like him." Senna looked at Rukia and smiled. "Hey Rukia" she smiled widely as if she was never there or her blush.

"H-hi" she had her eyes trained on the carrot-top, who was benching 195 lbs. And from his normal pace, it didn't seem like his max.

"Man" Senna giggled. "What a sweaty mess he is. Momo we should just go there and-" Senna was cut off as Rukia almost began drooling over the Orange who stood now. His arms now slightly bulged more and pink marks, along with many visible veins around his hard perfect body.

Rukia's brain turned to mush. That was it. She was gonna go up to him and just tackle him into the mat and she wouldn't spare a second.

Senna watched Rukia's small from walk off to the stairs. Her purple sleeveless workout shirt ended at her belly button and showed off her thin waist and supple body overall. Her rounded hips and that soft toned ass. She'd had strong legs, female version of Ichigo's legs for sure. Her skin seemed taken care of. An irresistible milky white and- Senna she's going after him!

Senna dragged Rukia back. "Hey hey. No need to rush things. Let him see you" Senna nudged Rukia and they went back to the treadmills.

As they stepped back into their own, Momo giggled at Rukia.

Senna opened up a new topic. "So Momo how's Kira with you?"

"Well, this is the first time I saw him all week. And I mean, he's nice. I don't really know, but I think I like him. More now than before" Momo blushed.

Senna made the cutest face to her friend. "That's so cute! He's so nice! I think you should go straight for it, like Rukia over here."

Momo giggled back at her. "Well how about you and Shuhei?"

"Shuhei is incredible! I never told him how I feel yet. He's down there with Kira by the way. Those three are working out. And they're about to come up here. Wow." Senna's tone never changed.

"W-what?" Momo and Rukia asked in unison. Senna looked at them confused. "Well it's a gym.. They're permitted to workout wherever whenever so…"

Ichigo was the first to appear with the two beside him as they went over to the medicine balls. "Remember in weight room, when we were influenced by jackass and threw this out the window?" Ichigo chuckled at Shuhei. He nodded in return, smirking. "Kira was still in Karakura high."

"Hey" Kira tapped Ichigo. "What's up Kira?" He asked.

"Look" he pointed at the three girls. 'Damn' was all he could think.

Ichigo noticed Senna and his good old friend Momo. They looked hot, though he friend zoned the two.

Rukia on the other hand, was by him, and boy did her body look nice. Like really hot. He wanted to just do careless things with her at the moment.

A 10 pound medicine ball hit him in the head. "Ow" he groaned.

"Hey Ichigo! Hi Shuhei! Kira! Senna rushed up to them merrily. "C'mon Momo! Rukia!" Senna called as the six greeted.

Senna smiled at Ichigo, then frowned at Shuhei.

Shuhei's smirk died out. "What?" He was surprised.

"I'm hungry."

"Let's go." He led her out of the gym. Just like that. "Ichigo, Kira, girls, meet us at the diner okay?" Shuhei walked with Senna jingling his keys. "I'm gonna head to the locker room and wash up." He and Senna went to their respective locker rooms.

"Coming" Ichigo called and the rest followed.

The six made quick work and dressed quickly. Ichigo was wearing a white shirt with a tight black unzipped jacket over. His jeans were khaki a light shade of gray and he looked like he was ready for a concert already.

Rukia was dressed in a black sweatshirt and blue jeans. Kira and Momo were already headed out. That left Ichigo and Rukia alone outside the gym.

He walked over to his car and opened the door for her, now heading into the driver's seat. "Hey Ichigo" she normally called.

"What's up?" Was the reply.

"You told me not to get all too comfy in your car. Feels like home now."

"When's the last time you drove your car anyway Rukia?"

"You haven't given me the chance since I moved in!" She playfully frowned.

It made her realize how caring and generous Ichigo really was. She smiled at him and looked out the window.

"Guess that makes me selfish, for keeping you to myself" Ichigo tried making it sound non romantic, but failed.

"I don't mind" was the quick reply from Rukia who was now slightly blushing. "Thank you" she said after a couple seconds.

"No need to midget- Ow!"

Down at the diner, the four were just lazed around in a booth. Kira sitting beside Senna. Shuhei beside Momo across from them.

"You think they'll show up?" Kira opened up the conversation.

"Haha. No" Shuhei answered for them. "But we should find out."

"I got it" Senna pulled out her phone and texted Ichigo.

' _The four of us are at the diner! Where are you jerks? Making out?'_

Ichigo's phone chimed. "Who is that?" He asked not checking it. Good. Responsible driver.

"It's Senna. I'll answer for you" she smiled widely. "Um what's your passcode?"

"And why the hell should I tell you?"

"So I can answer her?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course Strawbe- Ichigo!"

"It's zero seven one five."

"Ookay."

She began young on his phone with a wide smile. Yep, Ichigo shouldn't have done it. The evil grin on her face said so.

Senna opened her phone up. The reply came from Ichigo.

' _Maybe we are making out, maybe not. And sorry we're gonna be heading out. I'm worn out and Rukia is just amazing in all aspects. This came from Ichigo. The strawberry.'_

Senna just giggled. "She said they won't be making it. Looks like the four of us oughta find something to do now!" The three were dragged out in Senna's grasp.

Rukia didn't think twice when sending that text. Ichigo would obviously see what she sent, and here he was now at a stop sign. With no cars around.

"So you wanna go to the diner?" She looked over to him.

"Eh, not really, you?"

"No"

"Okay" he started. "What do you wanna do?"

Rukia tapped her cheek repeatedly. "How about we to a park or the beach or-"

"The Michi Lake" Ichigo cut her off driving."Wha?" She looked over.

"Just shush and come" he answered.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Do you want a choice?"

"Well done Kurosaki."

"But you can call me Ichigo."

The two were at their necks with arguments, but found it comical in the end. Shortly, they'd made their way to the lake. It was beautiful.

The grass was only a pure green, and at ankle length. That's mainly what it was, all that green grass, the water had sat upon the grass. It seemed bigger than it looked. Almost like a hotel swimming pool actually. The water was definitely a very clear shade of blue. It was dark, so it wasn't visible. But, the aroma said it all.

"This place is beautiful" Rukia remarked. Her arm brushing Ichigo's. Them being at this beautiful and isolated lake said much about what he/she can do.

"Yeah, I come here with the band mid day to ease off practice" Ichigo sighed while taking his shirt off. Rukia gulped and couldn't believe what was going on. Was she going to see his gorgeous body again? Now without a shirt? Why was he undressing? Why's he looking at me? Is he gonna kiss me? Oh please do so.

"I assume you haven't seen a shirtless guy before, don't worry I won't attack you."

Oh that's exactly what she would like at the moment. "N-no! I know I'd so kick your ass Kurosaki" she blushed as he smirked at her. "I know you would." He whispered, leaning down to Rukia who was in utter shock. Rukia leaned in herself.

"Gah! Ichigo! What are you doing idiot!?" Yelled the frantic midget. Ichigo had her carried bridal style. "I understand you wouldn't take your shirt off in front of a man. Especially an 'idiot' like myself" Ichigo mocked.

'Oh no, you've got it wrong. I would be more than willing to.'

"So I'll bring you in clothes!" He smirked viciously.

Rukia's eyes were wide in fear. "Wait, Ichigo you're not gonna-"

"Oh yes I am. Let's go!" He jogged towards the water and stopped right at the edge. "Ready?"

"No!" she spat venomously. Keeping her hands pressed to his God-like chest, trying to push at him. The wall wouldn't budge.

"Well u gotta practice for a concert three days from now, so I'll make this quick" Ichigo said almost no tone in his voice.

Ichigo set Rukia back to stand. He then grabbed her sides, Rukia could only yelp. "Ichi!-!"

Rukia broke into a fit of laughter as Ichigo began tickling her sides. "N-no-no! Please Ichigo stop! I'll do.." Cut off by laughter.

Ichigo stopped, still holding her. "So what'll it be? Do I take you or make you pee yourself so you'd have to jump in yourself?"

Not getting an answer, Ichigo tickled her sides and Rukia budged. "Take me take me!" She couldn't stop laughing. Oh, she said it.

Ichigo smiled evilly and lifted her up again. Jumping into the water, Rukia yelped and Ichigo made sure she was upright and steady when they got in.

They were soaked and Rukia wasn't all too mad about it now. The two began giggling at each other and Ichigo spoke up. "It sure is relaxing."

"Tell me about it."

"You look so funny right now" he chuckled and Rukia dunked his head down into water, nearly drowning him.

Ichigo came back up. A coughing fit caught her attention. Ichigo backed away and began choking.

"Ichigo!" Rukia grabbed him and was ready to perform CPR. "I'm sorry Ichigo!". Ichigo smirked as she held onto him. Now!

Ichigo grabbed her and Rukia squeaked. "Sorry doesn't cut it" he grinned evilly.

'Dammit! The bastard got her.'

Ichigo held her and launched down the water. "Ah!" She squealed. How the hell can someone launch someone else?

Okay, now Rukia felt cold. She rushed over to Ichigo and pushed at him, before leaning onto him. "Jerk."

"C'mon cupcake" he whispered, Rukia blushed. Thank god it was night. Ichigo carried her out of the water and to his car. "I've got some spare clothes in the back. But not that much." Ichigo was now in thought.

"Here" he remembered he was shirtless, so he gave Rukia his shirt. He was wrong. She would take her shirt off in front of him. He held in his urge to grab her and drag kisses all over her when she threw on his tee shirt that acted as a shirt dress which read 'Nice Vibe.'

Ichigo then grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around her cold and thing frame. Then he gave her his new gray sweats and sat in the backseat to change into a spare black long sleeve. He put on his white shorts that he wore over his compression shorts.

"Let's go" the two said in unison while chuckling.

"So what do you love about music so much?"

"Well" he scratched his head. "It's a nice form of art. I can express myself and others while having fun. Most songs I write or cover is from my own experience" he confessed.

Rukia took a mental note to listen to those songs so she could figure him out.

The two had been in small talk all around town as they drove around and teased and mocked and played.

Finally they were on Ichigo's street. "You don't have to go home tonight, if you wanna still hang out, that is" he cleared his throat. Man, Rukia really didn't wanna go home, and she knew he wanted to still hang out. So what the heck? They were both stupid teens, why not? By now, she trusted him with every inch of her fiber.

"I would like that" she answered with a smirk.

Ichigo brought her over and the two sat on his couch. Talking for hours and hours. She went on to shower while he practiced with the band and all they really did was question Ichigo about her. Mainly Grimmjow. Even Ulquiorra was interested in the topic.

Now it was 12:30AM. Ichigo and Rukia were on the couch still talking. "We have a day off tomorrow, Merrind's eve" Ichigo smiled. "So.." He started.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"All nighter?" He smirked at her. Rukia smiled widely. It's been a long time since anyone pulled an all nighter with her. It's been a while since she pulled one at all.

"Yes!" She cheered as Ichigo stood up and rushes over to the kitchen. He came back with lots of candy and soda. "There's a movie set right next to the books. If you wanna watch one" he pointed as he set the load of candy and soda down on the table in front of them.

Rukia looked through the selection. "Hmm I'd say out best bet is comedy or horror. Which means Shrek, or The Ring?" Rukia held both up to him and Ichigo grinned.

"Great picks, why not both? We got all night after all" he smirked.

Rukia had to stop herself from jumping into a tight embrace with him, this man always knows what to say. "Yay!"

As Rukia set in the horror movie, she sat on the black leather couch right beside Ichigo. Her left arm brushing his right one due to her leaning on him. Ichigo pulled a gray blanket over them.

Hitting the play option, the two glued there eyes to the screen.

 **Gee that was about as long as a story haha. But I had to squeeze it in there's only so much to happen in the next three chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fun Night!

"Geez, this movie scares me as much as Chappy the rabbit, huh Rukia?" Ichigo chuckled over to the midget who had her eyes glued to the screen. She nodded slowly, "Uh…Uh huh.."

She was terrified, no doubt about it. "No no no!" She abruptly yelled as a man was killed. "Dammit" the man wasn't quick enough.

Rukia was now shivering in freight, leaning up against Ichigo, who seemed to be bored of the movie. "Any longer and I might sleep in" he yawned.

"No! You can't sleep!" Rukia commanded…Well begged. Ichigo only smirked at her. "Why is that?" Knowing the answer, he studied her.

"C-cause..You promised to stay up! Yeah, you promised to stay up!" Rukia cheered. Ichigo wasn't buying it. "You sure it isn't cause you're scared right now?"

"Scared? As if" she weakly laughed. Ichigo smiled widely. Let's just see about that then..

Ten minutes had passed and Rukia was still wide eyed and unstable against the still Ichigo. She was technically wrapped around his right arm. That was how scared she wouldn't admit she was. She had her arms around Ichigo's toned right arm. Her face pressed into his arm, trying to watch.

"Be right back, gotta rinse off" Ichigo stood up, but was halted when Rukia grabbed his arm. "You can't go Ichigo! Remember when she opened the bathroom door?" Ichigo smirked at her confession. Anyway, he sighed.

"It's just a movie Rukia."

"What if it gets you?"

"Still a movie Rukia."

"Ichigo please!"

No answer.

"Fine, see if I care when you get mutilated" she whispered in defeat. She stuck her tongue out at the strawberry. Though in all seriousness, Rukia felt screwed by herself down there.

Ichigo walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Rukia looked back at the TV and noticed nothing different. It was a totally normal sight and she really was letting her imagination eat her up.

Finally relaxing, Rukia laid back and waited for Ichigo while she began gnawing on some strawberry twizzlers. And then 'CRASH' came from the bathroom.

"Ichigo!" Rukia jumped up in an instant and rushed to the bathroom. "Ichigo, are you okay?" She begged for an answer and Ichigo seemed lifeless in there.

"Oh no" she thought aloud. "She got Ichigo… That evil wretched thing took Ichigo from me!" Wait, since when was he hers? Rukia was about to bawl as the door slightly opened and she yelped. Rukia jumped back and hid by the stairs. "Wha- what did you do to Ichigo you little-" she gained her courage as she thought of the orange haired man.

"Rukia, it's me dummy. I hurt my head" Ichigo irritatedly muttered. "Ichigo!" Rukia bounced to hug him and let go shortly in relief, and cause of his look of discomfort as she pounced on him. Though it was very cute to him. She then smacked his head down. "Ow" he lightly groaned now leaning onto her, almost toppling over.

"Ichigo..?" Rukia held him steady with all her strength and dragged him to the couch with every ounce of energy in her. She started to wonder. 'Just hurt my head.'

Rukia ran her fingers through Ichigo's hair. He sighed in content at the contact. Only to find she reached the back of his head. There was blood. Rukia gasped.

"Ichigo, you hurt your head badly, it's bleeding!" She had his blood on her fingers and held him on his couch. "Sit right here, or lay."

"Rukia.." He muttered softly, tiredly. "Wraps are in the bathroom cabinets."

With about five minutes of work, Rukia got Ichigo a wrap around his forehead, under his hair. His head was now resting on her lap as he lay on the couch. They sat like that for a few minutes before Ichigo finally sat up and took the twizzler into his mouth, gnawing a piece off.

"We have school tomorrow, well today" he muttered. Rukia looked at him like he was deranged. "You specifically said we didn't have school!" She shouted.

"Yeah I know I know. You see it was twelve and I forgot it was a new day. So I was a day off but no worries! We can just go straight to school and keep each other awake" he tried. Rukia wasn't having any of it.

"You're a fool Ichigo! Now I have to go home and-"

"You don't have to go home. You can stay here and we'll drive to your place in a bit to get your things. Besides, we can pull through. Only three and a half more hours."

Rukia sighed. "Fine."

It had taken less than twenty minutes for them to gather Rukia's things and return to Ichigo's. Geez, it was empty out.

"Still have about three hours, what do you propose?" Ichigo looked over to Rukia, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Depends, whatcha got?"

"Hmmm" he thought. "Messing with Grimmjow. Some good stuff back in under my bed. Good booze, uh board games. Music, food, art, anything you want really" he shrugged.

"Oh yeah minus the drinking, I'm not letting that up on a school night" he strictly reminded.

"Aw c'mon Ichigo, it won't be bad at all, I'll control it" she promised.

"Yeah, same story all the time. There's enough to deal with when you're not drunk" he was obviously exasperated. But that didn't get him off the hook. Rukia smacked his head down, toppling over. Ichigo groaned loudly. "Damn, that…hurt" Ichigo moaned drifting.

Dropping the comforter, he almost fell asleep like that. Leaning off the couch, arm dangling. Rukia but her lip at the sight. The noises he made and the way he shifted over just sounded downright hot! And the best part was that they were alone in the middle of the night and.. Oh shit!

"Ichigo?" Rukia called out. He was awake, she could tell. He probably just didn't wanna get hit again. She felt like an abusive pet owner now. Not that Ichigo was a pet.

She slowly brought him up on the couch. He looked over at her and tried to keep his eyes open, slightly grinning. "Couldn't keep your hands off me, could you?" He teased and slightly laughed as Rukia blushed.

"Shut up!" She yelled and he winced. "Sorry sorry" she held him upright. He was now against her. He leaned his head down on her shoulder, and it sent a shiver down her spine. His hair brushing her neck. She put her arms around his shoulders and giggled.

"I didn't know someone like you was all soft and dependent" she now teased and Ichigo snarled. "If you make some room, I can do otherwise."

"Well, I can't let you sleep yet. If I'm correct, you proposed something. You, the host, declared an all nighter. And I say, first to fall asleep of us two before tomorrow night.." She trailed off thinking. "Has to do whatever the other says under no condition" Rukia was sure she had this in the bag. The poor strawberry was already falling off edge. But in a split second, the man sat up straight and gnawed off a twizzler casually. Like he was never tired. "Deal." Uh oh.

"So, I'm gonna brush real quick since you already did. Okay?"

"Yeah go ahead" he muttered.

"You won't fall asleep on me will you?" She teased.

"How can I with you in my proximity?"

"Aww, I guess you catch insomnia around me. How adorable" she winked at him.

He growled and she began walking over to the bathroom.

"Hey, what did you mean by good stuff under your bed?" Rukia turned around.

Ichigo immediately regretted ever suggesting it before. He never wanted to tell or speak of drug use, but he just wanted to get messed up so bad tonight.

"Uh, well n-nothing of course. Was a joke" he stuttered.

"Oh?" She replied. "Let me see."

No way. She ran up the stairs. In an instant, Ichigo was up and bolting. "Rukia!" He pleaded.

She reached his bedroom and Ichigo caught up by then. Just in time.

Rukia was obviously unaware of his presence, because she yelped as he wrapped his arms around her. Two seconds later, he dropped her onto his bed. On top of Rukia, Ichigo had himself pressed onto her. Rukia stifled a moan as he lay pressed on her.

Ichigo was still alert as he looked down into her eyes. Oh shit. She probably thought he was a horny fuck. Dammit. Doesn't matter how good she feels Ichigo! Get off!

Ichigo leapt off in shock and awareness. "S-sorry" Ichigo muttered sitting against the bed rubbing his neck. "Just don't look under the bed okay?" He tried joking. "She might get you" he warned in mock horror.

The clueless Rukia bought it. "Yes sir!" She yelled in understanding. Now heading towards the bathroom, Rukia had three things on her mind. One: She needed to stay up longer than him. Cause she needed to solve the puzzle of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Two: She needed to kill the monster under his bed now. She can't let it destroy Ichigo. That would mean that Ichigo would be dead. And she couldn't question a dead Ichigo. Nor could she pester him.

Three: holy shit, he felt sooooo good in that bed. Like seriously! If he felt that good when all he did was pin her to a bed in defense, well she could only imagine how he'd make her feel in bed. Making some good love. But that was beside the fact. Rukia merrily stepped out and back downstairs. She got used to the place so fast. It felt like home.

Ichigo was now sitting back on the couch. Damn did it feel good to be with Rukia. Weird reactions took over him, and he just wanted to bang her like a fucking dynamite.

Who could ever give Ichigo this kind of feeling? Well, that wasn't family. He'd never seriously been attracted to this point with another girl.

Yeah sure, Nel and Rangiku had been busty around the corner and given him something to keep them on his mind before. But they were friends, nothing more.

There was also Orihime, the beauty of their school. Yes she was gorgeous, but Ichigo and she had never seen each other as more than good friends. Her crush on him died when they were seventh graders.

Senna and Tatsuki were out of the question.

Tatsuki, his childhood friend, his abusive childhood friend.

Senna. She was his little sister. She was literally his little sister now for four years. She always got money from him, food from him, company from him, and friendship.

Ichigo was always there for her. He protected Senna from idiotic boys she wasn't interested in. He gave her a place to stay when she needed her 'Big brother's attention.' And he didn't mind, he always liked when she was happy. He taught her many things. And the whole time, she'd tell him he was the best big brother she never had.

It was almost the same for Momo. Ichigo had a very warm spot for Momo. She was a lot like Senna. Except a bit more quiet. She was very nice and thoughtful. It was almost scary of how easily she could read his mind. He went to bring her flowers at her apartment she shared with Senna, when she and her old friend Toshiro argued. They were both like his replacement twin sisters. Except Karin, karin was much different.

Now why Rukia? Why was there this certain feeling he couldn't put his finger on? She was so important to him so quickly. He saw red when that asshole had her by the neck. Of course it was first instinct, but the flame went and ashed his straight line rapidly. And he wouldn't have any of it.

He was gonna have a lot on his mind this week. Worth a sigh.

Soon enough, the two were back on his couch and just sitting. The thoughts were replaying both of their minds.

"What time is it?" Rukia asked.

"Clocks are everywhere around here, why don't you check?" He retorted.

"Asshole."

"Okay" was the only reply he could think of. Ichigo knew how to annoy argumentative women. Being bland.

"Wow, nice comeback" Rukia mocked while chuckling.

"It's kinda sad you think that's a good comeback" he mocked right back. Oh yes, he had this game in the bag.

"Well, I don't. In fact it was the dumbest thing I've heard." Okay, now Rukia was getting agitated. Ichigo smiled widely.

"Well wait a second. Just a minute ago, you said nice comback. Now you're contradicting yourself?"

Rukia wrinkled her nose at the smartass. "I'm surprised you even know the meaning of that" she changed the subject.

"Well I just used it in a sentence, didn't I?" He started. "Seems like you react a little late."

"Shut up! You're being a smartass" Rukia hissed annoyed.

"Well, I am keeping my grades pretty high.." He trailed off as he saw a scared look on Rukia.

"What's wrong now?" He snapped.

All he got was Rukia pointing to the wall leading to the bathroom. There rest the shadow of a single segment swaying. Ichigo's eyes widened. He hopped off the couch.

"Wait!" Rukia grabbed his arm, just like last time. Ichigo only looked back at her in a small smile.

"Shut up" he walked over.

"Ichigo what the hell are you-"

He picked up the figure and started cooing in the shadow. 'What the hell?' She thought.

He came back with a white cat and brown patches of fur. "Look who came back" he seemed ecstatic. "It's Kemono" he cradled the loving cat up to his face. Kemono began putting as he rubbed his small face against Ichigo's cheek.

"Who's a bad kitty for leaving? You are.." Ichigo began playing with Kemono and brought him onto the couch beside them. "Kemono, this is Rukia" Ichigo held his little paw with two fingers and brought it up to Rukia. She extended her hand out and shook the little paw with her thumb and index finger.

God, she looked at that cat like at any second she would be ready to just squeeze the life out of him. But who could help her? He was just so cute.

"Here" Ichigo set him onto her lap, and Rukia began playing with Kemono.

"How'd you manage to get such a cute cat? He must've been so expensive to keep considering how cute he is!" She played with Kemono.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, who now had a more caring expression on his face. He looked down at Kemono with a sad smile. "He didn't cost anything. I found him and brought him back two years ago" he remembered.

Rukia's smile went wide. "Why the sad face then? You found this cute little guy and he's all yours!" Rukia hugged the cat and scooted closer to Ichigo subconsciously.

"He was dying" Ichigo swallowed hard and blinked a couple times.

Rukia's smiled died down and she looked at him in an apologetic way. "Oh I'm sorry you don't have to-"

"It's okay, I don't mind sharing" he shrugged like he wasn't hurt enough.

"I'll never know why or how it happened. If I did, I'd kill the person or reason he was in that state" Ichigo clenched his fist and exhaled annoyed.

Man, if Rukia wasn't around right now, he'd probably get so stoned just to cancel out the effort.

"Kemono was just laying in the middle of Grimmjow's residential street and his left leg and neck were out of place. So I just carried him home and got him treated from my dad. Now the little guy's here" Ichigo smiled faintly.

Rukia was sure that tears were spilling out her eyes. The scene was just so adorable.

The cute cat and his savior, sitting next to each other. It's funny because Ichigo had rescued Rukia too. Does that make him the same title for her?

"That was so…" Rukia trailed off picturing his story. "Sweet" she finished almost in shock.

Ichigo just shrugged. "It's not much, I'm sure anyone would've done the same.."

"You know Ichigo, you don't give yourself enough credit" Rukia scolded annoyed. "From the gigs you played too, why is that?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Cause I failed once, and learned my lesson from there on. That's all that's to it" he finished calmly.

But that wasn't it. For a boy to go through such apparent drastic changes had to have been a big deal.

"Yeah right, you're defin-" Rukia was cut off by Ichigo who threw a pillow right in her face.

Ichigo chuckled at her shocked face. "Don't be so annoying and enjoy while you can midget!" Ichigo ran away as Rukia flared. She was ready to kill, though he could see she was extremely amused at the moment.

"Strawberry!" She yelled and jumped on his head, her sitting on top of his shoulders. There were two reasons she didn't need to worry.

One: she knew she was light and Ichigo was strong enough to catch someone like Shuhei on his shoulders off guard.

Two: Rukia was gonna kill him either way.

The pillow was stuffed in his face and Rukia squealed as she jumped off and began running away. She laughed and stuck her tongue out before rushing towards the kitchen.

"Get back here midget!" Ichigo bolted up to her, across the table from her. Boy was he fast.

Rukia ran up the stairs and Ichigo had already caught up by then. With one arm, he swooped her up and around the waist. Ichigo hoisted Rukia over his shoulder, chuckling as the scared girl pounded on his back trying to escape.

He dropped her on the couch and began tickling her. "Now apologize" he let go as she was still in his grasp.

They were both side by side in sitting position. But his arms were on either of her sides by her rib cage ready for a laugh. "Never!" She retorted only to crack up again when Ichigo tickled her like crazy. Ichigo froze a second after and quickly stood.

Ichigo yawned. "Eh, I'm gonna shower. Be right back" Rukia sat puzzled as Ichigo began pulling off his shirt before closing the door.

What was that? One second he was just tickling her like crazy and giggly. Outta nowhere he just decided to get all cleaned up? Though she was being tortured, Rukia loved that he was running his hands over her all funny. And she wouldn't mind seeing him take his shirt off again right in front of her before stepping in the bathroom.

Ichigo stepped into the shower and thank god for stepping in. He was getting aggressive and was so getting into it. Her softness alone was just running him insane and that only meant he could step off before things got out of hand.

Ichigo made quick work of his rinse off and stepped out of the bathroom in his typical sleep wear if it wasn't nude. A sleeveless black shirt, black shorts, and he had socks on. He had his long gold X marked necklace on.

He slumped down on the couch and reclined it so that he was almost flat on it laying down. "I'd give it an hour and we're outta here" Ichigo looked up at the clock and back at Rukia's direction.

"Yeah" was all she answered with.

Ichigo pulled a closed chessboard and set it on the table. "Haven't played this in years, well besides with kids in school. But they suck."

Rukia laughed. "They were probably incapable of playing if you beat them" Rukia joked. "Who were they anyway? Grimmjow? Orihime?" Rukia pulled out the most air headed people.

Ichigo chuckled. "Uryu, Ulquiorra, and sensei."

Rukia's jaw dropped. "No way! Quit lying, they're the captains of the chess team, not to mention the best" she crossed her arms.

"Wrong" Ichigo closed his eyes. "The best? Now that would be Kisuke Urahara" he clarified.

"What? That shop keeper? He does seem to be extremely intelligent" Rukia tapped her chin.

"Yeah, I guess that's why he taught me" Ichigo shrugged.

"Yeah right, like he probably taught you to play the guitar?" Rukia teased. Ichigo shook his head. "Nope, he's better than me though alright. The best out there in brains, combat, music, art, chess. That's Urahara, the guy doesn't get enough credit I'll admit" Ichigo exhaled.

"I mean, he's the one who set the band me up for our gig tomorrow. Which you should come to by the way."

"Hmmm" Rukia rubbed her chin. "Beat me in chess right now, and I'll go."

"Deal, just don't go too hard on me" Ichigo said almost seriously. Like he was no good. Rukia smirked and promised her victory while setting the chess pieces.

She had taken white, and Ichigo had taken the black pieces.

"Okay Rukia, go ahead."

Rukia moved the pawn in diagonal of her King up once, and Ichigo inwardly smiled. His smirk said it's over already.

Ichigo moved the pawn diagonal to his bishop one step forward. Leaving his bishop to move freely. Rukia moved the same pawn up once. Game over.

Ichigo moved his bishop in its diagonal motion until it was aligned with the King diagonally. The King was trapped and Ichigo rubbed his head. "Checkmate."

Rukia was in complete shock. "No way!" She looked over to Ichigo who was smirking. "How did you-"

"I simply looked a step ahead of your plan, and if I'm correct, you wanted to free your knight and rook so that I'd lose my bishop" Ichigo pointed out the pieces and Rukia snarled.

"And if so, I figured you forgot that your king was left open so I took a chance" he finished and cleared his throat. "Don't tell anyone of me beating those others in chess. I did it in private."

"Why not?" Rukia looked up at him, slightly in less shock of his immediate victory proving her wrong.

"Well, I don't want anyone to know of if, that's all" Ichigo almost whispered. "Seems like you're gonna be coming to my show tomorrow" he finished with a grin.

"I was gonna come anyway" Rukia smirked. "Why would I ever miss out on your performance?" She asked in an almost seductive tone. It made Ichigo flinch.

"Uh, yeah anyhoo.. Let's go get some coffee, it's gonna be a long day."

With that, the two stepped up to his door and the wind hit them.

"Shit" Rukia hissed, noting that she shouldn't have worn a long sleeve shirt without a jacket.

Ichigo noticed this and opened up the closet, grabbing a white sweatshirt. "Here you go" Ichigo gave Rukia the pullover, and she thanked him. What a gentleman.

It smelled of him. An intoxicating cologne that smelled of a sweet Amber. The two walked over to his car, Ichigo had opened the door for her and closed it. The sun was slowly starting to rise and they'd pulled up to the small local coffee shop in Karakura.

"Here we are" he pulled out the key, knowing that it's where most high school students went. He'd definitely go there with Ulquiorra every morning if they had the time.

They stepped inside and up to the counter. There were three people that were walking there. Michiru, Riruka, and Miss Unohana. She owned the place.

"Hey Michiru, you work morning shifts now? How do you go to school?" Ichigo leaned on the counter. She smiled at him. Yes, she was one of the girls who had crushed on him for months along with the others, but they'd been good friends for the year and on.

"Well, guess I just steal the coffee. Not to mention Riruka keeps me up" she pointed out as Rukia stepped beside him.

"Oh hey Rukia, you're here with Ichigo?" Michiru raised an eyebrow. Rukia nodded and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, we spent the night together as well" Rukia added and Michiru along with Ichigo were left shocked.

"N-no you see we were just hanging out and-"

"It must've been an eventful night" Michiru began to make coffee and Ichigo went red in the face. "Yup!" He laughed loudly. "We played chess, watched a movie, and I took a shower!"

Michiru laughed at his boyish attitude. "Man I could only imagine what Grimmjow would think of this."

"Please, don't tell him…"

"What would you like in your coffee?" Michiru giggled.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "Uh I'd like a medium and uhhh, go for hazelnut" he ran his eyes over the menu.

Michiru giggled again. "Ichigo, you always get that. Why do you still look at the menu?"

"I seem to forget, you know it's been a while since I got the best coffee in Karakura. And from my favorite coffee maker" he smirked at her and she blushed. She's taken the joke but couldn't help sink into the counter.

Rukia wasn't having any of it. She stepped on Ichigo's foot and he flinched back. "Oh my, how clumsy of me" she said in a girlish voice as Ichigo glared at her.

"What do you want Rukia?" Ichigo asked pointing at the menu. Rukia leaned on the counter beside him and hummed.

"I'll have a French vanilla with two creams and two sugars."

Ichigo leaned over the counter further. "Make it decaf, the midget needs some sleep and growth" Ichigo received a fist to the stomach.

The two walked out and Michiru could only watch how cute they seemed together. How the tall guy and short girl had fit together so perfectly.

They pulled up to the school and Ichigo let Rukia out. The two then walked right into school and stepped into their classroom.

"Hey hey Ichigo!" Keigo bolted up to him and received a fist and stopped in motion. Tatsuki followed behind him. And nudged Ichigo, "Now if you had that kinda fight as a kid, I'm sure you would've killed me in the dojo" she chuckled.

"Yeah, like I'd ever wanna attack you Tatsuki" he smirked at his childhood friend.

And just like that, they were already at lunch. Outside against two parallel trees were Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Shuhei, Senna, and Tatsuki. Everyone else had been inside since the day was cold.

Only one thing, the all nighter completely drained Rukia now. She was up against the tree beside Ichigo. Her right arm and leg presses against his. Her head resting on his shoulder, and all that can be heard from her were shallow breaths.

Ichigo was dozing off himself, but the scene was just keeping him awake. He knew it was odd of him not to budge her off, but he could only imagine how much sleep she needed. He himself was beat to the max. So he would let the midget rest. In fact, he was gonna snooze himself so that he wouldn't deal with any bothering situations.

And with that, he passed out. Only to let the thought of what his friends would be saying hit him. That was no worry though, the fact that the beautiful petite girl was resting against him pushed any other thought away and comforted him to sleep.


End file.
